les méandres du temps
by lod
Summary: une nouvelle vie , si differente ? réapprendre à vivre dans un autre temps? peut etre grace à eux , les maraudeurs! siriusoc , rémusoc , jameslily
1. Chapter 1

1er Septembre 2075 un groupe de personnes cours à travers les ruines , enjambant des restes de portes ou de fenêtres , leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans les cendres encore chaudes qui juchent le sol . Leurs visages sont cachés par les capuches de leurs longs manteaux noirs. Silhouettes inquiétantes , elles se déplacent silencieusement mais rapidement La nuit a recouvert la ville . Londres est silencieuse , pas un seul bruit ne vient troubler ce lourd silence , ce silence de mort . Seules présences vivantes ….ces silhouettes……..reflet de cette ville délabrée et apparemment peu sure.

Mais non ! Regardez !Dans le renfoncement d'une des seules portes encore debout , on aperçoit une petite silhouette recroquevillée.

Elle se terre d'autant plus lorsqu'elle voit ce groupe se diriger dans sa direction .

Elle se terre davantage , Il ne faut pas qu'on la voit .

Malheureusement ces souhaits ne sont pas exaucés , le groupe se rapproche , la silhouette tremble et tente de se cacher encore mieux… Peine perdue….

Elle voit le groupe s'arrêter puis dans un bruissement de cape , une des silhouette encapuchonnée s'approche d'elle et se baisse à sa hauteur .

L'enfant ,car c'est une fillette d'environ 7 ans, essaye de se dérober et prononce d'une voix faible , hachée par les sanglots :

- S'il vous plait ne me tuez pas !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, constitué d'un fin matelas, ayant délacé préalablement ces chaussures. Elle était fatiguée bien que la sortie ai été assez calme . Ils n'avaient pas rencontré de mangemorts et avaient pu se procurer les plantes qui leur faisaient défaut.

La jeune femme se releva et se dirigea vers le petit lavabo situé dans le coin de sa chambre

Il était surmonté d'un petit miroir oval fissuré mais qui lui suffisait largement.

"pfff ma fille tu fais peine à voir allez un peu d'eau va te réveiller "

Elle ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage puis entreprit de démêler ses cheveux lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit violemment………

LISA !

la dénommée lisa se retourna et poussa un soupir

"que vont ils me reprocher cette fois"

- Pourquoi l'as tu ramenée ? interrogea l'homme qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte

et qui va s'en occuper , comme si on avait pas assez de soucis comme ca !

Lisa inspira profondément et lâcha :

- que voulais tu que je fasse, cette petite était toute seule ,je ne pouvais pas la laisser là ,elle ne dois même pas avoir 10ans !

- tu aurais du la laisser, quelqu'un d'autre l'aurais trouvée!

- oui des mangemorts !

- Ne me dis pas que la grande Lisa a eut peur qu'elle se fasse tuer dit il d'un ton ironique

Lisa ne répondit pas et retourna a sa coiffure

- je le savais continua l'homme sa vie t'indiffère ,de toute façon ça ne m'étonne pas venant de toi .

Il referma la porte violemment et lisa entendit le bruit de ces pas diminuer dans le couloir

La jeune fille continua son travail minutieux qui consistait à présent à tresser ses long cheveux d'ébène. Ils lui arrivaient au bas du dos comme si elle ne les avaient jamais coupés . Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage aux traits fins restait calme comme si les paroles dures qui venaient de s'échanger ne l'avait pas atteint .Elle restait la…. debout…. dans cette petite chambre qui ressemblait plus à un cachot aménagé d'ailleurs.

Un lit, un lavabo et c'était tout , le strict minimum

Et elle restait là , mince silhouette plutôt grande 1 m70 je dirais , immobile semblant presque fragile jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux …deux grands yeux froids , qui vous transpercent, vous brûlent , des yeux hors du commun ……….des yeux violets .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Autre lieu:_

- Mais c'est insensé voyons, nous ne pouvons faire ça ,cela va à l'encontre de toute les règles

- Les règles? mais voyons croyez vous que celui dont ne doit pas prononcer le nom se souci des règles ?

- non ma...

- eh bien pourquoi ferions nous de même ?

depuis la grande bataille le pays est dominé par ce mage noir

nos femmes et nos enfants se terrent

- Mr Timer je comprend tout a fait mais de là à ...

- c'est le seul moyen! les phoenix ne pourront pas continuer longtemps même avec ELLE à leurs cotés

nous n'avons plus le choix !

- comment en sommes nous arrivé là ……….

- les écrits le racontent gouverneur..

- oui ... eh bien d'accord ...si c'est le seul moyen ...

- vous faite le bon choix !

- oui... peut être... mais il sera difficile de les convaincre de LA laisser partir

- je vous fais confiance vous y arriverez

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une salle , un immense sablier , une dizaine de couples et une foule de spectateurs

le gouverneur un petit homme rond et chauve parle , des gens pleurent, d'autres se révoltent puis un éclair lumineux envahi la salle.

LOrsqu'il se dissipe les gens choqués s'aperçoivent que les couples ne sont plus là et le sablier non plus

dans l'ombre un homme chuchote:

- l'histoire est en marche, bonne chance ma fille.

une larme coule, l'homme disparaît alors totalement ,se dissimulant parmis les ombres

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce chapitre est court , mais ne vous arrêtez pas de lire, par la suite les chapitres s'allongent et deviennent plus intéressants enfin j'espère

Alors prenez votre courage a deux mains et lisez jusqu'au bout ou du moins assez pour vous forger votre opinion et transmettez la moi qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

- siriussssssssssssssss!

-…………………

- sirius !……. ça te dirais de me rejoindre ce soir ...

toujours la même chose , parfois j'aimerai être moins populaire ,histoire d'avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité……….

- écoute carole je ...

- Karine je m'appelle karine

ben voyons comme si je pouvais retenir tout leurs prénoms !

- bon écoute karine ce soir je ne peux pas… mais une autre fois d'accord ?

je lui fais un petit sourire charmeur et finalement j'arrive à atteindre mon but….

- d'accord me répond elle en faisant la moue mais c'est promis une autre fois hein?

- oui oui

yes, je vais y arriver !

- bon a+ carole

- karine

- oui c'est ça karine

non mais je vous jure….quoi vous ne me connaissez pas ……..désolé je ne me suis pas présenté , sirius black 7ème année à griffondor , un des célèbres maraudeurs qui…… qui est en train d'avoir une conversation avec son subconscient ………c'est pas vrai je suis bon pour st Mangouste !

- a bientôt siriunouchet !

Et l'autre qui ne veut pas me lâcher……..

- au revoir grognai je

non mais franchement ! Les filles de nos jours sont pires que des pots de colle . Non je suis un menteur certaines sont sympas …….. enfin une petite minorité….. Plongé dans mes pensées, je m'aperçois avec un temps de retard que mon meilleur ami se tient devant moi , arborant un sourire moqueur.

tiens remus ! alors cette réunion ?

il me sourit en secouant la tete et nous commençons à nous diriger vers la grande salle où le repas va bientôt commencer.

- eh bien il nous ont fait part des projets...

pendant qu'il me parle je jette un coup d'œil à mon meilleur ami, il est légèrement plus petit que moi , 1m75 je dirais , des cheveux courts, châtains clairs et des yeux marrons avec quelques reflets dorés .Il va s'en dire qu'il fait parti des beaux gosses de poudlard….. mais il en profite pas…. c'est dommage !

-...ce soir

-hein quoi ?

il me regarde exaspéré

oups, j'étais ENCORE perdu dans mes pensées…

- il y aura des nouveaux ce soir répète t'il , mais dis moi patmol ,pourquoi je continue à répondre à tes questions alors que je sais que tu ne m'écoute mes réponses ?

- parce que tu m' adore pardi !

il m'observe et éclate de rire

- irrécupérable!

ça fait du bien de le voir rire la dernière pleine lune n'a pas été facile ….son fardeau est bien lourd à porter …… tant pis si je passe pour un imbécile……c'est à ça que serve les amis .

Le laissant se tordre de rire , je repense à ses mots.

Il m'a dit qu'il va y avoir des nouveaux, c'est bizarre la rentrée était il y a deux semaines…….. enfin on verra bien !

- sirius ! remus!

je relève la tête et aperçoit james qui nous fait de grands signes depuis la table des griffondors . Nous sommes dans la grandes salle .Celle-ci est remplie d'élèves mangeant et discutant joyeusement . Il y a 4 grandes tables, une pour chaque maison ( poufsouffle,serdaigle serpentard et griffondor) . Reportant mon attention sur james et lui demande :

-Alors mon pote en forme ?

et voilà la conversation démarre, james nous assomme :quiddich ,evans ,quiddich ,evans

remus soupire le pauvre james l'a pris pour cible et lui raconte son plan pour approcher evans. Il s'est mis en tête qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, mais si vous voulez mon avis c'est plutôt une furie !

tout en écoutant d'une oreille la discussion ou plutôt le monologue de james ,je commence à manger….. quand soudain les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent en grands et laissent entrevoir deux silhouettes. Je suppose que ce sont les nouveau dont rémus m'a parlé…

je lève les yeux et reste stupéfait car ce ne sont pas des nouveaux mais des nouvelles…et …….ma fois elles ont de quoi surprendre ….. Je souris , enfin un peu de nouveauté je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Alors votre avis ?


	3. Chapter 3

Elles étaient enfin arrivées, la jeune blonde risqua un coup d'œil vers celle qui l'accompagnait et réprima un frisson . Non elle ne devait pas avoir peur, son père lui avait tout expliqué …. du moins dans les grandes lignes . S'i il lui avait dis qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance alors c'est qu'elle le pouvait . De toute façon elles ne pourraient compter que sur elles . La jeune fille à ses cotés serait dorénavant son seul lien avec le passé. Elle devait faire confiance à son père . Son père…….., à cette pensée une larme coula sur sa joue pale . Non elle ne devait pas pleurer , elle ferma ses beaux yeux bleus afin d'offrir une barrière à ses larmes, elle devait être forte !  
Soudain elle sentit q'une main se posait sur la sienne , elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et tourna la tête vers la propriétaire de cette main , elle ne la regardait pas et fixait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de la calèche, impassible.  
Elle reporta ces yeux bleus sur les deux mains jointes et sourit, non elle n'était pas seule et elle ferait honneur à tout ceux qui avait eu confiance en elle.  
Elle y arriverait!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lisa laissa son regard vagabonder sur le grand château qui se dressait devant elle.  
Tout c'était passé si vite la petite fille qu'elle avait sauvé , la décision du gouverneur, le départ ,le voyage jusqu'à ce château « poudlard » .

Elle ne connaissait pas ce nom , d'ailleurs a bien y réfléchir elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose de cette époque tout court . Il faudra qu'elle demande quelques précisions à celle qui l'accompagnait, Emilie TIMER , après tout c'était elle le cerveau du duo qu'elles formaient. Drôle de duo d'ailleurs , émilie semblait pleine de joie bien qu'à cet instant elle soit plutôt renfermée, mais perdre sa famille ne doit pas être facile . Bref tout ça pour dire qu'émilie semblait être son contraire , son antithèse .  
Son regard se posa sur la jeune fille , et elle s'aperçu que celle-ci l'observait . Elle haussa un sourcil et émilie détourna le regard en rougissant . Elle ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais appréciait son courage . En effet lorsqu'elle avait rencontré émilie celle-ci avait parut terrorisée puis avec le temps elle avait cesser d'avoir peur d'elle …du moins elle ne le montrait plus.  
Lisa reporta son regard vers le château une nouvelle vie commençait et elle allait plonger vers l'inconnu

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et laissa passer le professeur Mc Gonagal suivit de deux jeunes filles.  
Dumbledor remonta ses lunettes en forme de demi lune sur son nez et observa attentivement les deux nouvelles venues.  
La première était assez petite elle avait de joli cheveux blonds coupés au niveau des épaules et de grand yeux bleus qui à l'instant reflétaient la surprise , ils passaient d'un objet à l'autre ne s'arrêtant qu'une seconde à chaque fois. On aurait dis un enfant dans un magasin de jouets .

Dumbledor afficha un sourire et se tourna vers la deuxième . Il tomba directement dans deux yeux violets qui le fixaient froidement, semblant l'évaluer et le juger.  
Il retint un mouvement de surprise , celle-ci semblait différente et il se sentit mal à l'aise devant son regard .  
Lui mal a l'aise il en fallait pourtant beaucoup.  
La jeune fille finit par détourner le regard et commença à inspecter la pièce.  
Dumbledor se permit alors de la détailler .

Elle devait faire environ 1.65 m ,elle était fine et avait de long cheveux noirs emprisonnés dans une tresse cascadant le long de son dos ……..et bien sur ces étranges yeux violets….. Elles étaient habillées de noirs , pour émilie , une jupe s'arrêtant au dessous des genoux ainsi qu'un petit pull à col roulé. Quand à lisa elle portait un pantalon de lin noir ainsi qu'un débardeur et une veste toujours de cette couleur sombre………

Il voyait bien qu'elles étaient …… différentes…   
Il prit alors la parole tandis que les deux jeunes fille portaient de nouveau son attention sur lui

- bien mesdemoiselles …. Vous allez suivre minerva dans son bureau, elle vous expliquera le fonctionnement de l'Ecole puis vous vous rendrez à la grande salle pour que l'on vous repartisse et présente à vos camarades.  
Si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à venir me voir.  
J'aimerai d'ailleurs vous voir après votre répartition afin de régler quelque détails………. administratifs dirons nous.  
Sur ce je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans cette école , minerva je vous les laisse  
A bientôt mesdemoiselles !

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent du bureau d'un pas hésitant pour émilie pendant que lisa se retournait une dernière fois vers lui et à sa grande surprise s'inclina légèrement en guise de salut , pour enfin disparaître derrière la lourde porte de bois .

Dumbledor resta là à contempler cette porte qui venait de se refermer sur les deux étranges jeunes filles et son esprit s'envola une nouvelle fois vers des questions qui restaient pour l'instant sans réponses.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

alors ?

merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews autant sur celle là que sur l'ancienne version !


	4. Chapter 4

PDV Lisa

Nous voila devant deux portes immenses , le professeur Mc Gonagal nous a demandé d'attendre qu'on nous appelle . Je sens Emilie trépigner sur place, je dois dire que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui lui prend , pourquoi est elle si agitée ,  
Peut être que si je lui demande………

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle sursaute et me regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes . Bon je sais je lui adresse peu la parole mais quand même……. j'ai été poli non ? Je ne vais pas la manger !  
Voyant que j'attend toujours une réponse elle rougit ( eh oui encore je crois que je la met mal a l'aise ) et me débite a tout vitesse :

- je… dé...désolé mais tu te rend compte, les écrits racontent qu'a cette époque pleins de jeunes gens de notre age étudiaient ici ,ça veut dire que nous allons faire plein de rencontres c'est merveilleux et puis ils doivent être tellement différents j'espère que j'arriverai à m'intégrer et puis je suis inquiète je me demande ce qu'est la répartition c'est peut être dangereux ! Et si on était séparées…….

Eh ben elle reprend enfin son souffle je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait autant parler sans respirer !  
Je souris, émilie doit être la seule personne a arriver a me faire sourire  
Peut être est-ce la naïveté et l'innocence qu'elle a réussi à garder qui m'émeuvent.  
Quoiqu il en soit je pense qu'il est tant de fixer certaines règles ……. elle a tendance a trop parler .  
Je lui jette un regard et elle recule d'un pas , ah non c'est pas vrai elle continu bon….

- Ecoute Emilie j'apprécierai que tu arrête de sursauter, de reculer ou je ne sais quoi d'autre à chaque fois que je te regarde ou te parle…..  
Je ne te veux aucun mal !  
« c'est même le contraire »  
- Quoi qu'on est pu te dire à mon sujet met le de coté, nous sommes seules toutes les deux et nous devons coopérer, je ne peux rien faire sans toi et inversement tu as besoin de moi.

Je soupire et continu affichant un petit sourire:

- et puis je doute que dire que l'on vient d'une autre époque soit judicieux………

Je la fixe un petit instant : elle a plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et pour la première fois soutient mon regard . J'essaye de lui offrir le visage le plus doux possible même si ce n'est guère simple ……… je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ……..être gentille …..c'est assez nouveau je dirais…  
Elle fini par baisser sa main et s'exclame avec un grand sourire :

- D'accord !

et voila ce n'était pas si difficile , maintenant passons au reste…….

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PDV émilie

Alors la je suis stupéfaite, c'est la première fois que je la vois parler autant . Mais elle a raison sur toute la ligne.  
Je sens la confiance grandir en moi c'est la première fois depuis le départ que je me sens aussi bien  
Je reporte mon attention sur les grandes portes , elles sont immenses , faites dans un bois sombre et magnifiquement sculptées , d'ailleurs tout le château respire ce respect , il est si grand et en parfait état , c'est le bâtiment le mieux conservé que je vois de toute ma vie…….. pour revenir a nos hippogriffe ,le professeur nous as dit d'attendre ici mais ça commence à faire long là…..  
Soudain j'entend une voix froide grincer :

- Ca suffit !

Je vois lisa me dépasser et se diriger vers les portes  
Non elle va pas le faire……. dites moi qu'elle ne va pas le faire ….

- BANG

elle l'a fait……. pfffffff je crois que je vais avoir du mal à la canaliser ,….. enfin j'aurais appris au moins une chose, elle a très peu de patiente .

D'abord en colère face à son manque de respect envers les consignes du professeur ,je souris finalement résignée , papa m'avait prévenue et …..je me rend soudain compte du silence qui nous entoure.  
Je lève les yeux et la première chose que je remarque est le nombre impressionnant d'élèves ( dans mon passé je n'est rarement vu plus de 20 personnes de mon age rassemblés) , puis je constate que tous ont stoppé leur activité, certain ont encore une fourchette levée, d'autre un verre ….  
C'est comme si on avait mis le mode pause.  
Je rougis, je crois que nous n'avons pas été très discrètes.

Nous sommes dans un réfectoire immense , bouche bée j'examine les tables remplies d'élèves puis la table du fond qui semble être celle des professeurs et finalement mon regard s'arrête sur le plafond, reflet de la magie dans toute sa splendeur car croyez le ou non il retranscrit le temps de l'extérieur ……il est magnifique….  
Je me tourne vers lisa et la vois embrasser rapidement et froidement la salle pour finalement se fixer sur le directeur et lui jeter un regard de défi.

Et voila ça recommence comme dans son bureau, je crois que je vais vraiment en baver avec elle et pourtant je sais que je ne serais jamais autant en sécurité qu'à ses cotés.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PDV rémus

Bizarre , cette fille est bizarre, je ne saurais dire quoi mais…… quelque chose cloche avec elle ,et la petite blonde qui visiblement a l'air dépassée…….

- Approchez mesdemoiselles

Tiens dumbledor c'est réveillé , la brune qui le fixe toujours  
je n'aimerai pas être à sa place, la plus grande des deux n'a pas vraiment l'air commode.

Je me tourne vers mes trois meilleurs amis .  
Peter a oublié de refermer la bouche tellement il est surpris  
James affiche un visage intrigué  
Quand à Sirius, un sourire en coin, il dévisage les nouvelles  
je ne préfère pas savoir à quoi il pense

Je me retourne vers la table des professeurs, les deux jeunes filles sont arrivées à coté du tabouret et du choipeau qui viennent d'être amenés.  
Tiens MC Go n'as pas l'air contente et carrement furieuse quand elle voit le petit sourire ironique de la brune qui lui ai bien entendu adressé.

- Bien !

Dumbledor se tourne vers nous ( les élèves )

- Je vous présente deux nouvelles élèves qui entrent en 7ème année ,elles nous viennent de Salem  
Elles arrivent un peu tard mais j'aimerais que vous leur faisiez bon accueil  
Professeur Mc Gonagal …….

Je sens James me tirer par la manche

- je te parie 2 gallions que la brune va à serpentard et la blonde à serdaigle

Sirius acquiesce

Je prends le temps de les dévisager alors que MC Go va poser le choipeau sur la tête de la blonde ( émilie je crois)  
Je me retourne vers james et Sirius qui attendent ma réponse et c'est avec un petit sourire en coin que j'annonce :

- Pari tenu les gars!


	5. Chapter 5

PdV Sirius

- Pari tenu les gars!

Il n'y a aucune chance qu'il gagne pensais je en observant les deux filles. La brune a vraiment l'attitude froide et hautaine d'une vraie serpendarde , mis a part ça elle me fait penser à une amazone , vous savez ces femmes magnifiques mais glaciales et intouchables.. Quand à cette émilie , serdaigle c'est sur , il n'y a qu'a voir ses grand yeux curieux , c'est une intello pas de doute la dessus et ces vêtements sages sans un pli, bref irréprochable ..  
Perdu dans mes pensées je ne peux éviter le coup de coude de James.

ouch! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe enfin! Chuchotai-je à mon meilleur ami

Celui-ci me pointa du doigt la table des professeurs . Ils s'agitent tout en fixant la nouvelle qui a toujours le choipeau sur la tête ………………

………………

bon il se décide oui, j'ai faim moi et puis pourquoi met il autant de temps ?

Tout en jouant avec ma fourchette je jette un œil au directeur

Tiens il fronce les sourcils, quelque chose cloche apparemment. C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que le choipeau met autant de temps pour choisir une maison. D'ailleurs je suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué, les autre élèves commencent a s'agiter . C'est étrange ….

-………………..

peut etre que …

-GRIFFONDOR !

enfin ….attendez griffondor!….mais c'est pas bon ça …pas bon du tout

Alors que toute la table applaudit pour accueillir la nouvelle venue, je me tourne vers james et le vois me faire une grimace alors qu'un fin sourire commence à naître sur le visage de lunard

souris, souris …. La brune ira à serpentard , j'ai pas envie de perdre ……

-Lisa CORTEZ

Elle se dirige d'un pas assuré vers le choipeau et fait une moue suspicieuse avant de l'enfiler

-………………………..

-…………………………………..

……Mais c'est pas vrai elles se sont données le mot ou quoi ………. C'est encore plus long que l'autre ……

Je vois alors la dénommée Lisa froncer les sourcils et incendier littéralement dumbledor du regard puis………quoi ……mais ……..qu'est qu'il lui prend ……..  
Elle vient de porter sa main à sa tête dans l'intention de lever le choipeau sans connaître sa décision

Et dumbledor qui ne dit rien

ah non elle s'abstient de mauvaise grâce il me semble , je vois apparaitre sur son visage au traits fins quelques signe d'agacement

mais c'est qui cette fille, si elle voulait se faire remarquer c'est réussi !  
Si vous voulez mon avis , elle n'a pas l'air très fréquentable , bizarre qu'elle soit avec émilie qui a l'air bien sympa par contre

-…………

-GRIFFONDOR !

arggggggggg! C'et pas possible , le choipeau a pété un boulon ………  
Remus a un sourire qui lui fait trois fois le tour du visage et tend sa main vers nous  
Je me tourne dépité vers james et annonce résigné :

- Jamesie, je crois qu'on vient de se faire plumer là!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

Toute la salle reste silencieuse alors qu'émilie avait eu droit à des applaudissements , j'étouffe un grognement et cherche émilie du regard.  
Je la localise enfin, elle est assise en bout de table et me fixe avec …….du soulagement , je n'est pourtant rien fait …enfin …  
J'approuve silencieusement son choix de se placer a l'écart des autres , je ne me sens pas trop a l'aise parmi tout ce monde. Je m'avance vers en ignorant tout ces regards qui me dévisagent.  
Je m'assoit en face d'elle ,tandis qu'elle m'adresse un petit sourire.  
Je ne lui rend pas (je ne suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de ça ) et j'observe les tables autour de moi.  
Les conversations ont repris et les élèves ne font plus attention à nous dans l'ensemble .

J'essaye de faire un constat rapide des lieux  
La table qui se trouve derrière moi rassemble un bon nombre d'élèves qui mangent en lisant et en tenant une conversation en même temps enfin du moins la plupart.  
De l'autre coté de l'allée centrale, se trouve une autre table ou les jeunes parlent bas et essaient de ne pas déranger la table derrière eux .  
A cette dernière ,je n'y vois que regards noirs et arrogants . Il s'y dégage une ambiance froide et plutôt malsaine.

- Vous ne mangez pas ?

Je me tourne vers la jeune brune qui vient de nous adresser la parole et lui lance un regard froid . Elle est habillée d'une courte jupe noire ainsi qu'un corset rouge qui moule une taille assez fine , son visage est trop maquillé et ses yeux bleus m'observent avec crainte. Réaction que je me fais une joie d'amplifier , en lui lançant un regard noir.  
Je la vois déglutir et regarder furtivement vers un groupe de 4 garçons assis un peu plus loin à notre table.

allons bon qu'Est-ce qu'elle nous veut celle là

J'échange un regard avec émilie qui me fait signe de me calmer et de la laisser faire

J'esquisse un sourire ironique  
je suis calme , elle ne me connaît vraiment pas  
Elle adresse un gentil sourire à notre interlocutrice qui semble de nouveau respirer

- bonjour je m'appelle émilie et voici lisa . Il faut l'excuser nous avons fait un long voyage et nous sommes un peu fatiguées.

N'importe quoi , elle ne va pas gober ça !

- je comprend moi c'est karine je suis dans la même année que vous….

Ah si , vraiment pas futée celle là, en plus elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de s'intéresser à notre petite vie , ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être de la comédie .

- je peux vous aider à vous intégrer si vous voulez , je connais toute les personnes importantes à connaître et …..

- merci , nous verrons répond gentiment émilie

- ok ….mais vous y penserez n'Est-ce pas , c'est pas tout les jours que des nouvelles arrivent…..

Je la voit se tortiller les mains  
émilie fronce les sourcils , elle semble s'apercevoir que quelque chose cloche

- et si …

Elle regarde de nouveau les 4 garçons

- dis nous clairement ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse lui lançais je froidement

Emilie me regarde réprobatrice

quoi on allait pas y passer la journée !

Finalement karine se rapproche de nous et chuchote:

- voila on se connaît pas mais….

quelle intelligence !

- ….si vous pouviez faire comme si on étaient amies, je …..enfin vous voyez le garçon là bas et bien il m'intéresse et s'il apprend que je vous connaît il y a de forte chance pour qu'il vienne me voir pour se renseigner et alors ……

J'arrête de l'écouter et observe émilie pour voir sa réaction face ces absurdités.  
Elle regarde karine stupéfaite, et finalement son visage se ferme et se tourne vers moi  
Je peux facilement deviner ce qu'elle pense , elle s'attendait à rencontrer des gens intéressants …et la première personne qui vient nous parler est une gourde superficielle et calculatrice  
Je lui accorde un de mes rare sourire , lui sert une portion de pâte et lui dit :

- Mange , tu as tout ton temps pour en rencontrer d'autres

Elle acquiesce et commence à manger.

Karine a finit par abandonner et par retourner près de ses amies, bon débarras.  
Je survole de nouveau la salle : bruit joie rire , je me sens devenir mélancolique, il règne ici une tout autre ambiance, une ambiance qui n'ai pas faite pour moi mais où émilie pourra pleinement s'épanouir

Je la regarde manger timidement son assiette , oui elle sera bien ici , son père serait content ……..

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

A vos clavier !


	6. Chapter 6

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité , tout est immobile , on distingue dans la pénombre 6 lits.  
Soudain grâce a la lumière émis par la lune, on aperçoit une silhouette se lever du lit ou elle était peu de temps avant allongée . Elle se dirige vers la malle au pied de son lit et sort ce qui ressemble à un livre , puis elle se dirige vers la porte sans un bruit passant devant un second lit inoccupé . Elle fait tout pour ne pas réveiller les personnes présentes dans la pièce . La porte s'ouvre et se referme doucement derrière elle . La chambre retombe dans le silence et l'immobilisme , seule témoin de la scène, la lune, qui continu d'éclairer faiblement le dortoir des septième années de griffondor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

PDV Emilie

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Je grimace sous ma couette et lance un grognement pour toute réponse à ce tonitruant réveil .

- Emilie lève toi !

mes yeux apparaissent finalement, à demi ouvert , encore gorgés de fatigue.  
Lily Evans se tient devant moi , rayonnante .  
Lors de mon arrivée hier et après ma désastreuse rencontre, j'ai pu finalement faire connaissance avec une de mes colocataires de dortoir : lily , jeune fille rousse , très gentille qui pour l'instant me fixe de ses grand yeux vert émeraude, attendant que je daigne sortir de mon lit.

- ça va je me lève !

- t'as intérêt , il reste 20min avant le début des cours , et tu dois prendre ta douche, aller manger…..

- oui maman !

j'éclate de rire , je ne sais pourquoi mais lily m'a tout de suite adoptée , elle agit avec moi comme une mère et ….. ça me fait du bien , je me sens très à l'aise avec elle.  
Je me tourne vers le lit de lisa (évidemment déjà prête) , elle est assise sur celui ci et dévisage lily comme si elle avait affaire à une espèce très étrange et totalement incompréhensible .  
Mon fou rire redouble et je m'emmêle dans les draps sous le regard ahuri de mes deux condisciples.

« ma petite émilie , tu viens d'être cataloguée comme folle , tu fais fort pour ton premier jour »

Sur cette pensée , je me dépêtre de mes draps et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bain réprimant quelques éclats de rire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

pdv rémus

- sirius james vous allez arrêter de faire la tête oui ou non ?

- Non bougonna sirius les yeux plongés dans son bol.

- de vrai gamins et mauvais perdants en plus !

- hummm me répond james

Bon j'abandonne, ils ont décidé de me faire tourner en bourrique ce matin , et puis de toute façon puisque c'est comme ça je vais allez dire bonjour à lily qui vient d'arriver.  
En plus les deux nouvelles l'accompagnent  
Sacré lily c'est bien elle, toujours à s'occuper des autres

Je me lève et me dirige vers elles sous les regards surpris de james et sirius.  
Je parviens finalement a leur hauteur.

- bonjour lily !

- salut rem !…… alors tu abandonne tes amis me fit elle en désignant james et sirius

- oui c'est tout ce qu'ils méritent

Devant mon air boudeur , elle éclate de rire, je souris et me tourne vers les deux nouvelles….

je te présente émilie me dit lily en montrant la blonde et voici lisa ,désignant cette fois la brune.

Ce matin les deux jeunes filles ont revêtu l'uniforme de l'école , émilie a enfermé ses cheveux dans un chignon serré qui lui donne un petit air sévère ravissant . Lisa , elle ,a coiffé ses cheveux en deux longues tresses, pendant sur chacune de ses épaules .

Les voir habillées de cette façon les rend moins étranges et plus abordables tout à coup.

- enchantée mesdemoiselles !

En…Enchanté me repond émilie en rougissant tandis que le brune ne lève même pas la tête vers moi.

Pas vraiment sociable celle là , cependant le loup en moi ne peut s'empêcher d'être attiré par cette fille , elle l'intrigue , c'est la première fois que je ressent ça ……….. Puisqu'elle ne semble pas disposer à faire connaissance , je me tourne vers émilie et J'engage donc la conversation.

- Alors émilie vous vous êtes bien installées , il n'y a pas eu de problème ?  
- Non c'était très bien et lily nous a beaucoup aidées : elle nous a fait visiter, nous a données nos emplois du temps ….

- ça c'est tout lily ! m'exclamais je

ouch ! coup de coude de la concernée, je lui adresse un petit sourire et continu :

- si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide venez me voir, je suis prefet ,je pourrais vous aidez !

- d'accord s'exclame émilie avec un grand sourire qui n'a que pour seul effet de me troubler, elle est vraiment très jolie et elle respire la joie de vivre ………

- mais sinon vous venez de salem , non ?  
- oui me repondit elle mal a l'aise

pourquoi est elle gênée , je décide d'insister vu que lily semble aussi intéressée que moi , et puis je ne peut réfréner ma curiosité même en la voyant si mal à l'aise , c'est mal mais quelque chose me pousse vers elles ……. Ca ne me ressemble pas .

- A ce qu'il paraît cette école accueille un grand nombre d'élèves très doués , tu dois l'être aussi ….

Alors qu'émilie tente de fuir mon regard et se tasse sur sa chaise , ce qui tend à me faire penser qu'elle aimerait ne pas répondre, une voix glaciale me coupe sèchement

- Et toi tu es trop curieux !

je tourne brusquement la tête vers la voix et me retrouve transpercé par deux intenses yeux violets .  
je suis incapable de réagir, je me sens comme mis à nu , comme si elle m'étudiait , je n'arrive pas à me détacher de ce regard qui me défit d'ajouter quoi que soit, je me rend compte alors que je suis allé trop loin et avant que je ne puisse m'excuser quelqu'un derrière moi s'exclame :

- Et toi tu n'es pas très polie , laisse le tranquille , il ne faisait que poser une question à ton amie !

Les yeux de lisa se détournent enfin de moi , pour se poser sur celui qui vient de faire ce reproche .

Le contact est coupé et je m'aperçoit que ma respiration aussi , je prend une grande bouffée d'air et me tourne vers mon « sauveur » qui n'est autre que sirius :  
Il dévisage froidement lisa qui elle même en fait de même.  
Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier cette interruption , son visage impassible se tourne alors complètement vers lui . Sirius se tient debout devant elle , les mains négligemment cachées dans ses poches , derrière ses cheveux mi longs noirs , ses yeux bleus foncés ne lâchent pas une seconde lisa .

James se tient en retrait tendu , ne perdant pas une miette de l'affrontement, une main dans une poche et l'autre le long de son corps , derrière ses lunette rondes , ses yeux marrons observe la scène , il est prêt a intervenir si besoin est !

- je peux savoir ton nom ? demande sèchement lisa

il continu de l'observer quelque secondes et lâche visiblement à contre cœur

- Sirius Black

- et moi c'est james potter s'exclame joyeusement cornedrue dans un effort pour désamorcé le conflit.

Je sens émilie sursauter à ces mots et jeter un regard inquiet vers lisa  
Lily à coté de moi ne perd rien de la conversation  
Sirius et lisa s'affrontent toujours du regard mais finalement lisa se lève , jette un regard à émlie et soupire résignée avant de se diriger vers la sortie

- Eh !

non sirius arrête …

- on a pas fini notre conversation !

trop tard ! et puis quelle conversation ?

Emilie qui avait paru soulagée quand lisa s'était levée , se tend de nouveau  
James semble dépassé , lily aussi …..et moi aussi  
Ces deux la dégagent ….heu …..quelque chose …. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi …..  
qui nous paralyse et nous oblige à rester là en tant que simples spectateurs sans pouvoir intervenir.  
C'est vrai une intervention de notre part me semblerai suicidaire  
D'ailleurs d'après la non réaction des autres , ils doivent penser la même chose.

Il règne une telle tension entre eux , et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils se ressemblent…………

Lisa s'est arrêtée après avoir entendu la voix de sirius , je la vois se retourner , fixer sirius et répondre avant de s'en aller définitivement :

- Je ne parle pas avec les imbéciles…. Black !

« catastrophe » voilà le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit  
je me tourne vers mes compagnons  
lily parait stupéfaite et fxe lisa qui sort tranquillement de la grande salle  
james regarde inquiet sirius ,qui le visage blanc ,les poings serrés, fixe lui aussi la sortie de la grande salle  
Quand à émilie , elle a plongé sa tête dans ses mains et la secoue de gauche à droite.

« décidément cette année ne vas pas être de tout repos »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà , laisser des reviews  
Au plus il y en as , au plus ça me motive et au plus je poste vite  
C'est un peu mon carburant lol


	7. Chapter 7

Cela faisait une semaine qu'émilie et lisa étaient arrivées, et la vie déjà mouvementée des maraudeurs avait encore augmenté en intensité.  
Les journées se ressemblaient toutes , Rémus essayait d'en savoir plus sur émilie ………………qui finissait par se braquer dès qu'elle le voyait arriver, elle en venait mêle à l'éviter…  
Sirius et Lisa ne pouvait entretenir une conversation civilisée et finissait toujours par se disputer, chacun voulant avoir le dessus .  
Le seul point positif dans tout ça c'est que lily et james avaient fini par se rapprocher, en mettant leurs efforts en commun pour tenter de raisonner les 4 jeunes gens.  
De ce fait émilie et Lisa étaient toutes deux devenues des célébrités au sein de poudlard.

Pourquoi elles ne cherchaient elle pas à aller vers d'autre personnes me dirait vous ?…. eh bien c'est la question que ce posaient chacun des étudiants de poudlard.

Les professeurs quand à eux étaient plus que satisfaits face à l'excellent niveau ( sauf en potion pour lisa) que ces nouvelles élèves faisaient preuves en cours .

Mais pour l'instant nos deux voyageuses s'étaient isolées dans une salle, pour pouvoir avoir une conversation à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

Pdv émilie

émilie tournait en rond au milieu de la classe tandis que lisa , impassible, la regardait faire.  
émilie poussa un soupir , ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça , elles devaient prendre contact avec eux , devenir amis et faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire .  
Au lieu de ça , elle fuyait rémus autant que possible et Lisa se battait avec sirius . aucun véritable dialogue ne s'était mis en place à son grand désespoir .  
Il fallait qu'elles se reprennent , l'échec n'était pas admissible.  
Un claquement sec se fit entendre , lisa avait enfin réussi à attirer son attention . Elle s'était assise sur une des tables et regardait à présent ses ongles .

Je me décidais à commencer la conversation :

- Cela ne peut plus durer !

Lisa leva enfin les yeux vers moi et pencha la tête sur le coté avec une mauvaise foi évidente , elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre mes propos…

- Mais enfin lisa m'exclamais je si on continu à se comporter comme cela , nous nous dirigeons droit vers l'échec

- désolée bougonna lisa mais je n'arrive pas à le supporter, il …

- Ce n'est pas entièrement de sa faute , tu n'est pas très coopérative non plus …..

Soupir

-…..

- et puis ce n'est pas en te battant avec lui que tu vas m'aider , c'est pourtant ton rôle non ?

les yeux violets de lisa s'assombrirent à ses paroles. Je me giflais mentalement , si je voulais la braquer , c'est réussi pensais je en voyant lisa se détourner , lui rappeler sa condition de cette façon …….

- Lisa….je ……

- NON , tu as raison , je vais essayer de faire des efforts , je te demande pardon , je t'ai fait défaut. Tu as parfaitement le droit de me punir si tu en a envie , je n'ai pas respecter mes devoirs………

- Mais…

-Je vais allez parler à rémus ….. à tout à l'heure 

Je la vis sortir de la salle rapidement, sans me laisser le temps de m'excuser !  
Et Zut , je n'arrivais décidément pas à la comprendre !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

Elle a raison, je dois rattraper mes erreurs, il faut que je me reprenne !.

Bon ! où peut bien être lupin ? Je n'ai pas vraiment été aimable avec lui à la rentrée !  
Tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire , je franchis les escaliers me menant vers la grande salle , tourne à droite au bout d'un couloir et ….. tombe sur black accompagné d'une brune … ah oui karine . Il n'a pas l'air enchanté de sa compagnie d'ailleurs .  
J'hésite à signaler ma présence puis décide de lui parler ,il pourra m'indiquer où est lupin…….. et puis j'ai promis de faire des efforts non ?

- Black !

je le vois se tourner vers moi visiblement soulagé qu'on l'arrache à cette greluche puis retenir une grimace en voyant que c'est moi qui l'ai interpellé.  
Je lui fais un sourire en coin , ce qui a le don de l'énerver …… c'est beaucoup trop facile !

- qu'est ce que tu veux Cortez ? me demande t il méfiant 

- tu ne saurais pas où est lupin ?

- pourquoi ? qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- ça ne te regarde en rien black ! lui répondit je agacée

même pas 30 secondes qu'on parle et il m'énerve déjà! plongé dans notre début de dispute , il laisse de coté une karine bouillonnante de rage ce qui me procure une grande satisfaction !

- ça me regarde quand ça vient d'une fille comme toi !

- ah bon et quel genre de fille je suis black ! rétorquais je froidement

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre quand quelqu'un le devance :

- une fille froide , cynique ,sarcastique , sans cœur , une vraie serpentarde !

Je fais volte face et me retrouve face à une bande de cinq serpentards vu leur écusson vert et argent. 

- Fout le camps malfoy , occupe toi de tes affaires lance Balck

Comme tout bon griffondor qui se respecte Black hait les serpoentard et je dois avouer que pour une fois je suis d'accord avec lui ! Enfin je suppose qu'il doit quand même y avoir des exceptions…ils ne peuvent pas être tous pourris. Je reporte enfin sur l'amusante conversation qui se déroule devant moi : 

- mais ce sont mes affaires , je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a été envoyée à griffondor mais elle n'est pas comme vous !

- il a raison sa place devrait être à serpentard

- qu'est ce que tu en sait rogue …

Ils commencent à m'énerver à parler de moi comme si je n'était pas là et si j'ajoutais mon grain de sel comme disent les moldus ;  
Je plante alors mon regard dans celui du dénommé malfoy, un grand blond décoloré avec des yeux bleux glacial , et je lance

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Génial la réplique , ma pauvre fille , émilie a raison , je me suis trop laissé aller , ce sont pas des vacances…  
IL me regarde , un léger sourire sur le visage et me répond 

- Je te propose une alliance , rejoins nous !

je vois Black guetter ma réaction, la brune a ses cotés essaye de se cacher derrière lui .  
Dire que c'est une griffondor

- écoute malfoy, je …….

Soudain, je la sens , cette présence autour de mon esprit et qui essaye d'y entrer.  
Je sens ma colère augmenter , mes muscles se tendent , j'entends black me demander si ça va , mais je ne peux lui répondre ,je dois me concentrer , personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans mon esprit et celui ou celle qui est en train d'essayer va le regretter .  
Je ferme les yeux , fais le vide autour de moi et …………

- arrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggg !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et je vois un jeune homme avec des cheveux gras accroupit sur le sol , la tête entre ses mains .

En moins de trois secondes je le plaque contre le mur , mon avant-bras contre son cou.  
Il a du mal a respirer , il me fixe complètement apeuré , j'approche mon visage près du sien et siffle menaçante

- N essaye pas de tenter ça encore une fois , ou tu regretteras d'être encore en vie

Je le lâche et me retourne vers les autres qui me fixent essayant de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer . Qu'un seul essaye de dire un mot et je le réduis en bouillie , ils me cherchent et bien ils vont me trouver !  
Le silence qui s'est installé devient oppressant , black m'agrippe par le bras et me tire loin des serpentards avant que ceci ne réagissent , karine sur nos talons. Je me laisse traîner , profitant de se laps de temps pour maîtriser ma colère .  
On s'arrête dans un couloir un peu plus loin et il se tourne vers moi.  
Ses yeux bleux paraissent plus sombre que d'habitude ,je me dépêche de parler avant lui, je ne suis pas d'humeur a subir deux leçons de morale dans la même journée

- Garde tes reproches pour …..

- Il n'avait pas le droit , j'aurais agit de la même façon que toi …… enfin …si ce que tu as fait est dans mes capacités ………….

Il semble hésiter puis continu

- rémus est dans le parc , près du lac

Sur ces mots il commence à s'éloigner toujours Karine collée à lui

Et avant même que je ne me rende compte de ce que je fait , je lance

-eh Black !

IL se retourne intrigué

- je….merci chuchotais je mais pas assez bas puisqu'il me regarde étonné puis pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît ,il m'adresse un sourire puis continu son chemin.

Je secoue la tête déstabilisée par cet échange plutôt étrange et me dirige vers le lac  
A nous deux lupin !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv rémus

Je contemple le lac , il a le don de m'apaiser et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin , je ne sais plus quoi penser .  
Je lève les yeux et aperçoit lisa se diriger vers moi , aussitôt mes muscles se tendent , je me sens toujours mal à l'aise avec elle . Ce sont ces yeux vide de tout sentiment qui me procure cette sensation, ils sont toujours froids , glacial comme si elle n'avait aucune émotion.  
Alors qu'elle approche je m'aperçois de la présence d'émilie qui court derrière elle .  
Elles s'arrêtent, échangent quelques mots puis lisa se détourne et repart vers le château non sans m'avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe , depuis que ces deux là sont arrivées, je nage en plein mystère  
Plongé dans mes réflexions , je mets un certain temps avant de voir qu'émilie se tient devant moi. Elle tord ses main , d'anxiété sans doute et ses yeux bleux se posent sur moi incertains .  
Voyant que je l'ai enfin remarquée elle m'explique

- Ecoute rémus , je suis désolé de t'éviter comme ça mais tu m'as mis mal a l'aise avec tes questions et j'ai préférer fuir.  
Je m'en excuse , je n'est pas eu un passé facile alors je n'aime pas ……

- ……je…..est ce que l'on pourrait recommencer à zéro ?

Elle baisse les yeux , ne supportant apparemment plus mon regard  
Me dire tout ça a du être difficile mais par son geste elle me permet enfin de me rattraper .  
Je me permet de la contempler quelque minutes puis finalement tend une main et m'exclame

Bonjour , Rémus lupin , enchanté de faire ta connaissance !

elle regarde ma main étonnée puis avec un grand sourire la serre et répond

enchantée rémus

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note :Je veux des reviews ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnn !


	8. Chapter 8

James était affalé dans un confortable fauteuil dans la salle commune de griffondor, son regard se posait sur chacun de ses amis .  
Il repassa dans sa tête , les trois dernières semaines .  
La situation c'était améliorée , lisa et sirius se disputaient toujours autant mais beaucoup moins violemment , Rémus et émilie s'entendaient comme larron en foire et il soupçonnait quelque chose entre ces deux là , quand à lily ,……….. eh bien cela allait de mieux en mieux  
Il se concentra particulièrement sur les nouvelles griffondors.  
Il trouvait émilie très attachante et pleine de vie , elle s'émerveillait souvent devant quelque chose qui pour eux paraissait insignifiant : le soleil dans le ciel , la couleur que prenait les arbres pendant l'automne………..  
Elle lui faisait penser à une enfant qui découvre la vie …..  
Lisa par contre , semblait toujours aussi froide , bien qu'il eu l'impression qu'au fil des semaines , elle se soit un peu plus ouverte à eux.  
Elle restait avec eux , ou plutôt avec émilie , mais se contentait d'être la , elle parlait peu . Le seul qui arrivait à la faire réagir était sirius , leurs disputes étaient célèbres dans tout poudlard.  
James la soupçonnait de se cacher derrière cette carapace de froideur,…… et parole de maraudeur il était bien décidé à la briser ( la carapace), surtout qu'elle avait le don de mettre rémus mal à l'aise , un exploit !!!

Parfois elle lui faisait penser à celui ci quand ils étaient encore en première année…. avec l'agressivité en plus !  
En parlant de rémus , il semblait exténué , la pleine lune était ce soir et james espérait que tout ce passerait bien encore une fois .  
Mais ils seraient là pour l'aider , c'est à ça que servent les amis non ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv Lisa

Il fait nuit , je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la sortie du dortoir .  
Je fais attention où je marche , pas question de réveiller les autres , elles ont besoin de sommeil  
Surtout qu'émilie est inquiète , rémus est apparemment malade.  
Ce qui m'intrigue d'ailleurs , je pense qu'il lui as mentit .  
On n'apprend pas au singe à faire la grimace , je suis plutôt douée pour repérer les mensonges  
La salle commune est silencieuse , il doit être dans les 2 heures du matin.  
Je vois le parc à travers la fenêtre , je me concentre et ce que j'y sens me trouble .  
Il y a quelque chose dehors ……… quelque chose d étrange …….une conscience étrange dirais je !  
Je jette un coup d'œil au dortoir .  
Là haut elle ne risque rien et puis lily est avec elle .  
Je me dirige donc vers le parc , curieuse de voir ce qui s'y trouve .  
Voilà j'y suis , par chance je n'ai croisé personne .  
Le parc est silencieux , je me dirige vers la foret et m'arrête à la limite des arbres .  
Soudain , je les entends , on dirait des animaux , j'observe autour de moi et monte à un arbre , camoufle mon odeur grâce à une incantation très utile et j'attends qu'ils arrivent  
La scène dont je suis témoin par la suite me surprend beaucoup et m'amène à reconsidérer certaines choses .  
Par la suite ,je remonte à mon dortoir et m'endort rapidement .  
On dit que la nuit porte conseil .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv émilie :

Nous sommes en potions , je me trouve à coté de Lily et nous suivons avec intérêt la discussion ……..ou plutôt la dispute qui a éclaté devant nous .  
James assis à notre droite essaye d'entendre leurs chuchotements furieux .  
Eh oui encore une fois nous avons droit à un combat sirius/lisa .  
Le fait que sirius semble épuisé tout comme james et peter d'ailleurs ne semble pas l'aider à se calmer .  
De plus, rémus est encore malade et ne peut tempérer cette dispute .  
Les serpentards suivent ce qu'il se passe avec intérêt eux aussi, particulièrement malfoy et rogue .

- Mais enfin Cortez t'es vraiment pas douée , c'est marqué: découper en fine lamelle et là on dirait la largeur des roues de ma moto !!!!!

- Ecoute Black, si on m'a placée avec toi c'est pour que tu m'aides pas pour que tu me critique ….eh puis si t'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à les couper toi meme ces champignons …

Sirius eu une soupir exaspéré :

- ça suffit cortez, y 'en a marre, fais ce que tu veux !

Il s'adossa à sa chaise et la toisa attendant sa réaction  
Elle lui lanca un regard noir , observa les fioles devant elle et un sourire mauvais apparu sur ces lèvres.

Je me tourne vers lily et nous échangeons un regard inquiet .  
Qui sait de quoi elle est capable  
Nous reportons notre attention sur la table devant nous, délaissant encore une fois notre chaudron.

- tu veux que je me débrouille black ?………….. très bien dit elle , son sourire s'élargissant

je la vis prendre toutes les fioles dans ses mains et sirius se redressa alarmé :

perplexe je les vit se devisager avec défis , essayant de faire plier l'autre et …….

- Non ne fais pas……..

Trop tard lisa venait de lâcher toutes les fioles dans le chaudron qui commença à émettre un drôle de bruit et ………

- BANG !!!!!!!!!!!

Il a explosé , je sors ma baguette et lance un sort qui englobe le chaudron et l'empêche de projeter son contenu sur les élèves .

Lily me regarde admirative , je lui souri gênée , moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer c'est réussi !

Lisa et sirius n'ont pas l'air de s'être aperçu de mon intervention, il se fixent , se défiant , cherchant toujours a obliger l'autre a baisser le regard…… quand soudain une voix tonitruante s'exclame :

- BLACK ,CORTEZ , VOUS ETES COLLES, VOUS VIENDREZ ME VOIR A LA FIN DE L'HEURE !!!

sous les rire des serpentards nous retourname tous à nos potions , ne voulant pas attirer les foudres du professeur .

A coté de moi, lily fait la morale à james , qui est secoué d'un fou rire.

Et voilà un nouveau rebondissement dans ma vie.

Depuis que je connais lisa , je ne m'ennuis pas  
Mais je ne me plaint pas, cette nouvelle vie, aussi turbulente soit elle, me plait !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

P D V Rémus

J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté , mon corps est douloureux , j'ai du mal à bouger  
J'observe autour de moi et aperçoit une silhouette , ma vision est encore flou , je ne distingue pas qui c'est

- c'est toi james ?

Pas de réponse  
La silhouette s'approche et je distingue enfin Lisa  
Je fais un bond.  
Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là , c'est la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir !  
Elle me fixe , semblant chercher une réponse au fond de mes yeux  
J'aimerai bien l'aider si je connaissait la question  
Soudain ces yeux se font plus doux et elle m'adresse un fin sourire  
Je suis stupéfait , c'est la première fois qu'elle a un tel comportement avec moi

- Je……..qu'est ce que tu fais la Cortez ?

elle m'observe encore, hésite et me dit

- lisa…

- quoi , je te demande pardon ?

- tu peux m'appeler lisa

Je suis de plus en plus étonné mais n'hésite que très peu , c'est peut être ma seule chance d'essayer de l'approcher  
Pour autant que je sache , c'est la première fois qu'elle se montre aussi abordable (diront nous) avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'émilie

- Eh bien Lisa que fais tu là ?

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles et puis j'essaye d'éviter Black

- Je soupire

- Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

- hummmmmmm on peut dire ça……….. en fait ….

oui………..

on a eu une retenue en potion , j'ai malencontreusement fais explosé notre chaudron …… et je crois qu'il m'en veut ajouta t elle avec une moue faussement peinée

Je la regarde complètement médusé  
Décidément, elle a décidé de m'étonner aujourd'hui  
C'est comme si j'avais en face de moi une autre lisa , c'est stupéfiant  
Soudain j'assimile ce qu'elle vient de me dire et j'éclate de rire  
Ca me fait tellement de bien  
Je la voit sourire gentiment et se lever de sa chaise

- Tu t'en vas ?

- oui , je suis contente que tu aille mieux dit elle avec un sourire énigmatique

Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu autant sourire

- et puis émilie va bientôt arriver , elle était très inquiète tu sais……. je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle me lance t'elle en s'en allant

Je tente de la contredire mais je crois que la rougeur de mes joues me trahi ...  
elle m'adresse un clin d'œil moqueur et s'éclipse silencieusement , à tel point que je me demande si je ne l'ai pas rêvé.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

p d v de lily

Je me dirige vers ma salle commune quand j'entend un vacarme provenant d'une salle de classe  
Je m'approche et aperçoit lisa et émilie  
Elles se font face quand soudain lisa s'exclame :

- Expelliarmus !!!

Le rayon se dirige vers émilie qui tend une main devant elle dans l'espoir vain de se protéger  
J'ouvre la porte violemment et m'écris

- NON !!!!!

Je les voit sursauter et lisa est projeter au fond de la classe  
Je me précipite vers elle et l'aide à se relever

- Emilie ça va , rien de cassé ?

- non ça va lily , mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Je ne lui répond pas et me dirige furieuse vers lisa qui me regarde ….. amusée ???  
Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de s'amuser moi , foi de lily Evans

- Non mais ça va pas cortez , qu'est ce qui te prend ?  
Attaquer un élève , t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi , en plus c'est émilie , ton amie, tu te souviens !  
Je …..

- Lily ! arrête ce n'est pas ce que tu crois me coupe émilie en se plaçant entre nous deux , Lisa m'entraînait continu t'elle

quoi…. Elle…..je….. mais tu n'avait même pas de baguette …

- c'est normal j'essayait de constituer un bouclier par ma seule force mentale , cela peut te sauver la vie lors d'un combat et lisa m'apprenait comment faire

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonnait le plus : que lisa soit capable de faire ça ou qu'émilie me parle de combat  
Je secoue la tête ,essayant de remettre mes idées en place , je lui doit des excuses je crois  
Je me tourne vers lisa qui me regarde attentivement

- lisa ….je te demande pardon ,je ….

- c'est pas grave elle regarde émilie qui hoche la tête et ajoute , si tu veux tu peut t'entraîner avec nous à condition que tu garde ça secret

S'entraîner avec elles , de la magie sans baguette !, émilie me fait un sourire rassurant  
Je lui retourne et j'accepte avec joie

Lisa me fais un petit sourire et commence a m'expliquer le processus

Je les regarde toutes les deux , et je sens qu'elles m'ont enfin acceptées dans leur monde

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv peter

Ils y sont allés fort cette fois ci pensais je en marchant difficilement vers la sortie du cachot  
Je me déteste , je suis un lâche , le choipeau n'aurait pas du me mettre a griffondor  
Je me hais et pourtant je continu de LE servir , je n'arrive pas a lui tenir tête , j'aimerai tant ressembler à james, rémus ou sirius  
Mais j'ai trop peur , IL me terrifie et je ….. mais qu'est ce que … oh non !  
Devant moi se tient Timer et un peu plus loin appuyée contre un mur, cortez m'observe avec mépris  
Le visage , d'habitude si ouvert et enjoué de Timer est présentement fermé et sombre  
C'est alors que je comprend qu'elles savent tout . Comment ont elles fait , même mes meilleur amis ne savent pas !  
Alors que je sens la panique s'emparer de moi , timer me dit

- Il est encore temps de prendre le bon chemin Pettigrow , ne laisse pas ta peur prendre le dessus , tu dois faire confiance à tes amis……….. , ne m'oblige pas à la laisser te convaincre à sa manière ajouta t elle en montrant cortez du menton  
Réfléchis bien , tu est un griffondor pettigrow, alors cherche en toi le courage qui te fais default pour l'instant, car il est en toi.  
La lumière est le meilleur chemin que tu puisse choisir.

Elle se détourne alors de moi et s'en va suivit de cortez, me laissant seul dans le couloir , figé et l'esprit torturé par mille pensées

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- J'aurais pu m'en charger tu sais , un traitement de choc aurait été plus efficace je pense

- Peut être, mais je voulais lui laisser une chance de choisir seul , si cela ne marche pas je te laisserai faire……..même si cela ne me plait guère  
Il peut être encore sauvé lisa , il n'est pas mauvais tu sais , juste perdu ajouta t elle ses yeux fixant un point au delà de du lac , près duquel elles se trouvaient

Lisa se tourna elle aussi vers le lac et répondit

- J'espère que tu as raison petite fille , j'espère que tu as raison.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

note : je me répète mais si vous lisez et que ça vous plait laisser une review  
ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça fais vraiment plaisir a votre pauvre petit auteur  
Et n'hésitez surtout pas a me donner votre avis !!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_- attention !!!!!!!_

_Lisa plongea sur le coté évitant le rayon mortel._

_Autour d'elle, ses compagnons combattaient les mangemorts, lisa évalua rapidement la situation du regard…._

_Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps , il fallait mettre les civils à l'abris !_

_- thomas , nico , elea et marise occupez vous des civils, ils faut les éloigner et les transporter au QG !_

_Les autres avec moi, on les couvre, pas une seule de ses têtes de serpents ne doit passer !_

_Les phoenix se mirent en action dès qu'elle eut finit de parler_

_Lisa se retourna juste à temps pour voir un éclair rouge fondre sur elle et……._

- DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG !

Lisa se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

Encore un cauchemar , autour d'elle les filles commençaient à émerger lentement de leurs rêves.

Ellese dirigea rapidement dans la salle de bain , un peu d'eau lui ferait du bien et effacerait la lueur hantée qui persistait dans ses yeux…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv sirius

- ARRRRRRRRRRRRG ! James espèce de faux frère , je vais te tuer !

Il vient de m'envoyer 10 L d'eau fraîche en pleine tête , ce qui a eu le mérite de me réveiller, mais maintenant je suis trempé et ne parlons pas de l'état de mon lit.

Rémus est assis sur son lit, plié en deux , quand à peter il …..ben tient où est il celui là ?

Je pose la question à rémus qui me dit qu'il ignore où il est…

Je hausse les épaules, après tout peter est un grand garçon, et puis j'ai d'autre chose à faire, entre autres étriper mon meilleur ami !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv de sirius

Après une bonne douche, je descend à la salle commune, direction la grande salle.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers du dortoir, je m'aperçois que ces lâcheurs ne m'ont pas attendu.

Alors que je me résigne à faire le chemin seul, je vois descendre du dortoir des filles une silhouette que je connais bien.

Ah Cortez, tu tombe bien pour une fois !

Elle s'arrête net au son de ma voix et j'en profite pour la détailler un peu. Ses long cheveux noirs sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval, dégageant son visage pale. Elle porte une tenue simple, un jean accompagné d'un petit haut rouge aux manches mi-longues.

Nous sommes samedi, il est donc normal qu'elle ne porte pas d'uniforme.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens attendant sa répartie, mais au lieu de me répondre comme elle en a l'habitude, elle me regarde à peine puis continu son chemin vers le portrait de la grosse dame.

Tous les deux nous avons une relation plutôt houleuse.

A vrai dire, avec elle, je ne sais pas trop sur quel pied danser.Un coup on se hait, un coup on se supporte, j'ai l'impression de jouer au yo-yo avec elle.

Bref j'ai eu droit à tout, de la colère froide au mépris en passant par le dédain.

Mais jamais encore elle ne m'avait ignoré à ce point.

J'ai la vague impression que quelque chose ne va pas !

Je m'élance vers elle et l'attrape par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- eh tu pourrais au moins me répondre !

Je la sens se tendre à mon contact, puis rejeter violemment ma main et bizarrement je sens mon cœur se serrer.

Ce simple rejet me fait mal sans que je ne me l'explique.

Elle se tourne vers moi et ce que je lis dans ces yeux me fait reculer d'un pas. Ses indescriptible yeux violets ont l'espace d'un instant fait transparaître une grande lassitude, comme si elle était fatiguée, un peu le même regard que rémus lors des jours de pleine lune.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, son masque a repris sa place et elle sort définitivement de la salle commune.

Plus le temps passe et plus elle m'intrigue !

-----------------------------------------------------------

Je suis dans le parc avec rémus, james et peter, les filles sont à la bibliothèque je crois, comme c'est jour de congé chacun fais ce qu'il veut.

Je me tourne alors vers rémus et lui demande :

- lunard , est il possible de détester et d'avoir envie de connaître une même personne ?

Je le vois tourner vers moi un regard interrogateur et james me répond à sa place :

-Cortez ?

- oui bougonnais je mécontent qu'il ai deviné à qui je faisait allusion.

Rémus me regarde perplexe puis me répond :

- Je ne sais pas……… mais pourquoi me demande-tu ça à moi ?

Peter et james se sont redressés et attendent ma réponse.

- eh bien….. commençais je lentement ……. depuis quelques jours tu semble plus proche de Cortez, tu l'appelle même par son prénom donc……

- c'est vrai ! m'interrompis james comment as tu fais , comment se fait il que votre relation ai changée comme ça du jour au lendemain ?

ouf, merci mon petit jamie d'avoir détourné la conversation

- eh bien en fait ça ne vient pas de moi mais d'elle, elle est venu me voir à l'infirmerie et puis ……….. voilà ! nous répond rémus qui n'a pas l'air plus convaincu que ça

- c'est tout !

Il hoche la tête et je vois qu'il ne veut pas nous en dire plus

Ca se confirme cette fille n'est vraiment pas normale et dire que je vais devoir passer toute ma soirée avec elle …..stupide heure de colle !

- Bah tant pis lançais je, je verrais ça se soir avec elle !

- ce soir ? m'interroge james

- colle répondit peter

Le regard de james s'illumina à cette réponse. Il devait se remémorer comment on en était arrivé là, bien que pour ma part cela ne me fasse pas rire, surtout que cette punition se déroule dans la foret interdite !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

P D V peter

Je regardais mes amis discuter joyeusement et quand il abordèrent le sujet cortez,je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Je doutais, comment étais-je sensé réagir ! Et puis si IL me faisait peur, Cortez était à deux doigts de le rattraper !

Plongé dans mes pensées, je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, comme si on m'observait.

Je regardais frénétiquement autour de moi et mon comportement du alerter mes amis car ils arrêtèrent de parler et me demandèrent :

- Peter , tout vas bien ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe , je …….

James me donna une grande tape dans le dos qui m'envoya au ras des pâquerettes et s'exclama :

- mais non , il n'y a personne , tu…

- la ferme james

Nous tournâmes nos yeux choqués vers rémus qui s'était levé et regardait à présent vers la forêt.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne se détende puis il finit par se tourner vers sirius et lui dit d'une voix grave.

Patmol , soit prudent ce soir !

Sur ce il reporta pensivement son regard sur la forêt tandis que sirius en parfait je m'en foutiste levait les yeux au ciel.

Et voilà le moment de détente était bel et bien passé et mon dilemme en était toujours au même point

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

pdv émilie

Mes yeux lisaient à toute vitesse la page devant moi, et au fur et à mesure l'horreur s'empara de moi, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je du me retenir pour ne pas vomir.

Je me levais en quatrième vitesse et posais le livre devant lisa et lui intimais de lire.

Quand elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi, je n'y vit rien, pas la moindre émotion, choquée je lui lançais :

- Ca ne te fais rien ?

Ses yeux se voilèrent et elle me répondit calmement

- Cela t'étonne ?

Non , en y réfléchissant bien ça ne m'étonnait pas

Des souvenirs se rappelèrent à ma mémoire

Flash Back

_Je suis dans un couloir avec mon père_

_Il y a peu de lumière , les murs sont sales ,de même que le sol , je ne comprend pas bien ce que nous faisons ici._

_Je dois avoir 12 ou 13 ans_

_- Papa que fais on ici , aussi prés de la sortie , je croyait que c'était dangereux !_

_Il se tourne vers moi et me dit doucement :_

_- Ca l'est ma chérie, mais je tiens à te montrer quelque chose._

_A peine eu t'il fini sa phrase que la trappe permettant d'accéder à la surface s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un petit groupe de personne._

_Je plissais les yeux afin de distinguer qui pouvait bien revenir de là-haut._

_A cette époque je croyais que personne ne sortait le jour et que ceux qui sortaient la nuit étaient des adultes très expérimentés._

_Alors imaginez ma surprise quand je me retrouvais face à un groupe d'une dizaine de jeunes ayant à première vue mon age, et seulement entourés de trois ou quatre adultes._

_Je ne pouvais dévier mes yeux de ce groupe plus qu'étrange, ils portaient tous des capes noires qui les dissimulaient en partie car leurs capuches étaient rabaissées._

_Je me tournais finalement vers mon père et chuchotais :_

_- Papa qui sont ils et que faisaient- ils à l'extérieur ?_

_Le regard que me lança alors mon père me marqua à jamais, il était rempli d'une telle tristesse et je percevais cette lueur qui me criait de le pardonner pour ce qu'il allait dire._

_Ce sont les phoenix milie, ils sortent pour différentes raisons, pour chercher du matériel dont nous avons besoin, escorter des civils ou encore pour se battre contre les mangemorts._

_Ce sont en quelque sorte nos protecteurs._

_Mais ils ont mon age,papa , pourquoi doivent ils faire ça , pourquoi eux et pas moi par exemple ou bien toi ou encore mieux des adultes._

_Il m'adressa un petit sourire las._

_- ma chérie tout le monde doit se battre tu, l'apprendra plus tard , seulement certain le font avec des armes et d'autre avec le savoir qu'ils acquièrent , et toi tu fais partit de ses derniers._

_Quand à leur age , tu ne tardera pas à le savoir mais je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant._

_Je me retournais vers le groupe qui avançait vers nous et qui nous dépassa sans un regard et répondit à mon père :_

_- leurs yeux ne reflètent rien, ils paraissent si vide d'émotion…_

_-Ne croit pas ça milie , jamais ! Ce sont seulement des personnes à part et leurs sentiments sont enterrés profondément dans leurs cœurs._

_- pourquoi ?_

_il se tourna vers moi et répondit si bas que je faillit ne pas l'entendre_

_- Pour survivre ma fille , pour survivre_

_A cet instant quelque chose en moi changea, je crois que c'est à ce moment là que ma vie pris un tournant décisif._

_Je m'aperçus alors qu'une personne était restée à notre hauteur et attendait la fin de notre conversation._

_C'était une jeune fille de mon age, brune avec des yeux sombres, … violets je crois._

_J'eu un mouvement de recul, je savais qui elle était tout le monde la connaissait ici et en avait peur._

_Elle s'adressa à mon père_

_- Bonjour monsieur Timer , vous ne devriez pas rester là , l'endroit n'est pas sûr_

_- très bien lisa ne t'inquiètes pas , nous allions rentrer de toute façon._

_Regarde je te présente ma fille , émilie._

_Ces yeux se fixèrent sur moi, puis sur mon père et de nouveau sur moi :_

_- Enchantée de vous connaître mademoiselle Timer me dit elle de sa voix froide comme la glace. Monsieur ajouta- elle avec un hochement de tête pour mon père en guise de salut._

_Et elle nous quitta, et rejoint son groupe qui l'attendait un peu plus loin._

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ce fut ma première rencontre avec lisa, à l'époque si une personne m'avait dis que par la suite nous deviendrions amies, je crois que je l'aurais emmené à l'infirmerie !

Je sentis soudain une main se poser sur mon épaule et je levais les yeux vers une lisa soucieuse qui visiblement se demandais ce qui m'arrivait.

Je lui sourie pour la rassurer et cela, sembla lui suffire.

Elle me demanda alors :

- Quand ?

J'eu du mal à me reconnecter à la réalité, cherchant à me rappeler de quoi nous parlions et quand ce fut fait, je me dis que j'aurais préféré l'oublier.

- Dans deux semaines, pendant le week end, je n'en sais pas plus, le Livre ne donne pas plus de précision lui répondis-je sur un ton d'excuse. En fait, il y avait une montagne de précisions mais pas celles dont nous avions besoin.

- J'ai trouvé les filles !

Je refermais brutalement le Livre tandis que lily arrivait à notre table.

Nous étions à la bibliothèque, lily voulait se renseigner sur la magie sans baguette.

Depuis que lisa avait accepté de lui enseigner, lily et moi nous étions énormément rapprochées et j'avais le plus grand mal à ne pas me confier à elle.

Lisa aussi était moins froide avec elle mais on sentait toujours cette réserve qu'elle avait seulement abandonnée pour rémus, fait qui m'avait grandement étonnée d'ailleurs mais elle n'avait rien voulu me dire.

Je vis lisa se lever et nous dire :

je dois vous laisser, le prof veut nous voir, moi et black, pour la colle de ce soir.

lily pouffa de rire et lui répondit :

- ok…..mais lisa ramène-nous Black en un seul morceau sinon tu risque d'avoir tout un troupeau de groupies sur le dos prêtes à te démembrer vivante pour te punir.

lisa haussa un sourcil face à l'allusion, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, et commença à partir tout en lui répondant :

- je ne te promets rien lily mais je vais essayer !

je souris et reportais mon attention sur le Livre fermé devant moi en songeant qu'il fallait que je profite de ces derniers moments d'insouciance car la guerre n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une ombre se faufile à travers les arbres, elle est satisfaite, ce soir elle pourra enfin l'approcher.

Elle arrive près d'une grotte. Sur le sol les restes d'un feu et quelques affaires à coté d'un sac

La silhouette se dirige vers un objet de forme allongée.

Le soleil qui décline éclaire durant un bref instant la lame d'une épée puis la scène est enveloppée dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !

Voilà en espérant que cette suite vous a plu à, présent si vous voulez une suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste a faire :-D


	10. Chapter 10

PdV de sirius

Des fleurs, non mais je rêve, il veut qu'on aille lui chercher des fleurs …. ,dans la forêt interdite , en pleine nuit ………. Mais il est complètement malade !

Je vais la tuer, c'est de sa faute si je me retrouve là, petite peste !

Ah elle veut jouer à ça, et bien qu'elle y aille dans sa forêt mais qu'elle compte pas sur moi pour la rassurer !

Je me tourne vers l'intéressée, elle contemple la foret apparemment perplexe.

Ses yeux glissent le long de la lisière avec un air ……. Curieux !!!! Mais ça ne va pas du tout ça ! j'en viens parfois à me demander si c'est réellement une fille ! si si je suis sérieux ! Bon tentons une amorce de conversation !

- d'après le prof , il n'y a aucun risque si on ne s'éloigne pas trop , et puis je cite

« Vous n'avez pas avoir peur jeune gens , Hagrid sera à vos cotés »

Tu parle , il est cloué au lit avec la grippe et on se retrouve avec son chien

Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

- Black ?

Tiens dont mademoiselle me fais grâce de la parole

- Il y a vraiment des fleurs dans cette forêt ? me demande t'elle pas du tout convaincue.

- Apparemment oui , on peut y aller maintenant , je compte pas y passer la nuit.

Je m'attend à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas, en gros qu'elle ait la frousse, mais au contraire, elle me fait un petit haussement d'épaules et elle entre dans la foret, comme ça , le dos bien droit sans aucun tremblement !

Hummm Courageuse ou alors complètement inconsciente !

Sur ce, je la suis d'un pas rapide afin de la rattraper, hors de question de passer pour un froussard.

Dans ma précipitation à la suivre, je ne remarque pas que le chien ne m'a pas suivi !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure, une heure qu'on marche dans cette satanée forêt et on a toujours pas trouvé de fleur de la mort, ne me demandez pas pourquoi elles s'appellent comme ça, pour être franc, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Encore heureux qu'on ne soit tombé sur aucune bestiole,de tout façon je ne lâche pas ma baguette.

Nous ne nous sommes plus adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes parti et le silence commence à être pesant

Bon allez un petit effort

- Tu n'as pas peur cortez ?

- non

- étonnant de la part d'une fille !

Bon d'accord je la cherche, mais je préfère encore que l'on se dispute plutôt que ce silence

Elle me regarde et hausse un sourcil :

- Parce que je ressemble à toute les autres filles peut être ?

Zut , loupé , elle a pas tord.

- Non , t'as raison , t'es trop bizarre !

- Bizarre ? Si tu savais à quel point Black !

- hum tu te rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'on parle normalement, enfin plus ou moins.

Elle s'arrête et je manque de lui rentrer dedans. Elle se retourne vers moi, ses longs cheveux noirs voltigeant autour d'elle.

- Peut être que je suis fatiguée de me disputer Black !

Ben voyons ! elle croit qu'elle va réussir à me faire gober ça. Enfin, pourquoi ne pas profiter de la situation.

- Moui , puisque tu semble de bonne humeur , tu peux peut être répondre à une petite question?

- Dis toujours…

On a complètement oubliés les fleurs, il faut dire que la conversation presque civilisée que nous avons est plus intéressante, Cortez est presque aimable et peu importe pourquoi, autant en profiter

- Tu disais que je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais bizarre ….

- oui et alors ?

- ben vas y dis moi , explique moi !

Je la vis me regarder, étonnée, c'est vrai que la conversation est plutôt étrange surtout venant de deux personnes qui d'habitude ne se supportent pas !

L'ambiance qui règne dans cette foret doit y être pour quelque chose

Alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, une voix grave la coupe brusquement dans son élan

- Tu ne veux pas savoir mon ami, fais moi confiance, moins tu en sais sur elle et mieux tu te porte !

Je fais volte face, devant moi se trouve un jeune homme de mon age, je vois dépasser de son dos la garde d'une épée. Il est grand, brun, avec des yeux sombres, il porte des vêtements près du corps qui accentue la finesse de ses traits.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, cortez ,avec une rapidité étonnante, s'est placé entre moi et le nouveau venu. Les traits de son visage se sont durcit et ses yeux semblent plus sombre.

Sans le quitter du regard, elle se tourne à demi vers moi, pose sa main sur mon torse pour m'empêcher d'avancer et m'ordonne

- ne bouge pas !

Je vous assure qu'après avoir entendu le ton catégorique de sa voix, je n'ai pas remué le petit doigt par contre j'ai ouvert grand mes oreilles, ma main posée sur ma baguette au cas où. Cortez fais de nouveau face au nouveau venu , elle semble changée, plus tendue, c'est dingue !!!

- Killian , que fais tu ici ? demande elle d'une voix plus que froide

- Content de te voir moi aussi , lisa !

- Ne joue pas avec moi killian …….

- Et que fais tu de lui ? dit il en me montrant du doigt

Je vois cortez me regarder, elle doit se demander comment réagir devant moi. Apparemment ce dont ils vont parler doit être important et je n'aurais pas dû être présent. Ses yeux deviennent soudain très déterminés.

Elle se tourne vers …..euh ……..l'autre, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'ils soient amis.

Note à moi-même, dorénavant éviter toute colle avec cortez pensais je avant de reporter mon attention sur la scène devant moi.

Ils se toisent et cortez brise le silence

- C'est un ami, parle !

Je sursaute, un ami ? Ce n'est pas le mot qui me surprend mais plutôt le ton de sa voix, car aussi surprenant que ça en ai l'air, je sens qu'elle est sincère.

Le dénommé Killian paraît autant surpris que moi mais fini par soupirer :

- C'est ma protégée qui m'envoie, Nathalie Summers . Ta protégée l'a informée de ce qui allait se passer dans deux semaines et elle a estimé que tu aurais besoin d'aide.

Dans deux semaines, tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Cortez a un sourire ironique :

- Sans blague, tu dois être enchanté non ?

il se renfrogne, le jeu est terminé

- Ecoute lisa , je ne suis pas là pour me battre , je suis les ordres c'est tout.

- très bien, j'accepte ton aide, maintenant va t'en je te contacterai en temps voulu.

Je le vois serrer les dents et s'éloigner rapidement de nous après un signe de tête montrant qu'il a comprit.

Cinq minutes passe sans que ni moi, ni cortez ne parlions.

La scène qui vient de se dérouler me semble irréaliste.

Je regarde Cortez , son visage est fermé , qui est elle réellement ?

Je décide de briser le silence

- Qui était ce ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et me répond

- Je suis désolé Black de t'avoir entraîné là dedans, et pour répondre à ta question ……disons que c'était un collègue. Et pendant que j'y suis, j'apprécierais que tu garde ça pour toi et plus de questions !

elle n 'a pas l'impression de trop m'en demander là !

- pour moi , mais …

- tu garde mon secret black et je garde le tiens, c'est un bon compromis non ?

De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ? Je hausse un sourcil, signe de mon incompréhension

- tu ne comprends pas ?

- Non, pas du tout

- si je dis : pleine lune, animagi ……ça t'aide ?

Je sens mon sang quitté mon visage, je dois être pale comme un mort, c'est impossible , elle ne peut pas être au courant.

- Comment tu ……..

Ses trait se détende et c'est d'un ton apaisant qu'elle me répond :

- peu importe, je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien.

Je hoche la tête perdu.

- mais tu … ça ne te fais rien de savoir que …..

- Que rémus est un loup garou ?

Je hoche de nouveau la tête, incapable d'émettre un son.

- Non, je vous trouve tout les quatre très courageux, rémus a de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous.

Et pour ce qui est de sa lycanthropie, non je n'ai pas peur de lui, je l'admire plutôt

Tu sais être différent n'est pas facile ….mais tu dois en être conscient vu ce que tu fais pour lui

Je suis tétanisé, je voulais en apprendre plus sur elle, et bien je suis servis.

J'ai du mal à avaler que je me suis probablement trompé sur son compte, moi qui la comparait à une serpentarde, quel imbécile !

Je suis pas capable de voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

- Merci, merci pour lui, répondis je , sentant bien que la sitaution m'échappait mais ne pouvant y faire grand chose.

elle sourit, un vrai sourire

- ce n'est rien !

et aussi vite qu'il était apparu son sourire s'effaça !

Je fronce les sourcils , elle reste encore un mystère mais je suis sur la bonne voie maintenant

Je la vis hésiter puis finalement me tendre la main , c'est la première fois que je la vois aussi peu sûre d'elle

- On fait la paix ?

Je serre sa main volontiers

- Pourquoi pas, moi aussi je suis fatigué de me battre.

elle me dit alors :

- Bon et si on cherchait ces fleurs à présent !

J'acquiesce, mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est que sa main est vraiment fine et que j'aurai bien voulu la garder dans la mienne.

Chassant d'un mouvement de tête ces pensées absurdes, je me dirige vers cortez qui bien entendu ne m'a pas attendu.

Tout en la suivant, je me rend compte, qu'elle a habilement détourné la conversation et a évité de me parler de ce qui vient de se passer avec son « collègue »

Cette fille est redoutable

J'esquisse un sourire, j'adore les défis !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

P d V de james

Une semaine, que cette fichue colle est passée et impossible de savoir ce qui leur est arrivés.

Sirius est plus muet qu'une tombe et venant de lui c'est assez étonnant.

Mais ce qui l'ai encore plus c'est que lui et cortez semble avoir fait la paix.

Oh ils se disputent toujours mais ça ressemble plus à des taquineries qu'à autre chose en fait .

Cortez a changé, littéralement, la distance qu'elle mettait avec nous a presque totalement disparue.

Et pour ce qui est de ma petite enquête, eh bien j'avance, je sais que lily, émilie et cortez s'enferment dans une salle de classe 2 à 3 fois par semaine, et qu'elles en ressortent épuisées.

Ce qu'elles y font ? mystère !

D'autre part, plus le temps passe et plus émilie semble inquiète, ses yeux se voilent de plus en plus souvent à la plus grande inquiétude de notre lunard, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais.

Cependant, quelque chose qui nous réjouis tous va se produire , le bal de noël, dans un mois, précédé évidemment par la traditionnelle sortie à pré au lard .

J'espère que lily acceptera de m'y accompagner !

Je sors brutalement de mes réflexions à la sonnerie, le cours d'histoire de la magie est enfin terminé.

Nous nous dirigeons tous ensemble vers la grande salle, cortez et sirius marche un peu plus loin devant nous et comme d'habitude à présent, se disputent gentiment.

Derrière eux, rémus et émilie pouffe de rire en les regardant.

Ca c'est sûr, ils sont une véritable attraction !

Pour ma part je marche à coté de lily et peter, d'ailleurs ce dernier m'inquiète, il jette souvent des regards apeurés à nos deux nouvelle recrues, et il disparaît de plus en plus souvent ses temps ci.

J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais rien à faire !

- Potter ?

Oups lily ! elle me fixe de ses beaux yeux émeraudes et je dois faire un véritable effort pour ne pas l'embrasser sur le champ.

- oui ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que les filles sont un peu bizarres en ce moment ?

- ah tu as remarqué toi aussi !

hochement de tête de sa part, je lui demande

- elles ne t'on rien dis ?

- Non , ces temps si elles me gardent souvent à l'écart et parfois leurs conversations sont assez houleuses même si je n'en connais pas le contenu.

- Elles ont peut être le mal du pays ?

Je vois bien que lily est inquiète, moi aussi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, mais je me dois de la rassurer, je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

- tu as peut être raison potter !

elle hésite et rajoute

- merci !

je lui fait un grand sourire et …….non j'y crois pas…….elle a rougit !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv émilie

- Black rends moi ça tout de suite !

- non

- Blackkkkkkkkkkk………….

Houla il joue avec le feu là

Petite explication, sirius c'est mis en tête de détacher les cheveux de lisa, bien entendu la concernée ne veut pas, il a donc enlever de force son élastique et……….voilà comment éclate l'énième dispute de la journée .

Pour ma part je suis écroulée de rire, à moitié affalée sur rémus, qui a lui aussi du mal à garder l'équilibre tellement il rit.

James et lily ne sont pas mieux et les paris vont bon train dans la salle commune pour savoir qui va gagner !

La semaine est passée à une vitesse folle, entre les blagues aux serpentards, les altercations avec ses derniers, les cours et nos entraînements à lily et moi.

D'ailleurs d'après lisa nous avons fait des progrès, à la plus grande joie de lily.

- Vlam

Je me retourne vers nos deux énergumènes, et je m'écroule pour de bon, entraînant rémus dans ma chute.

Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi.

Sirius est affalé sur le ventre, un bras tordu dans le dos et lisa est fièrement assise sur celui ci.

Elle lâche enfin son bras et entreprend de refaire sa tresse tranquillement, ignorant les grognements étouffés de sirius.

Je sens alors rémus secoué de rire, sur mon ventre.

Lors de ma chute, je suis tombé sur le dos et rémus m'a suivi atterrissant sur mon ventre.

A l'instant il essaye d'étouffer son rire en enfouissant son visage dans mes vêtements.

Je me sens rougir, depuis quelques jours, j'ai comme l'impression que notre relation est en train de changer.

Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais mes sentiments ne sont plus les mêmes et ce genre de situation m'embarrasse.

Il lève enfin les yeux vers moi et soudain son rire s'arrête net, il fixe mes yeux avec une intensité que je ne lui connais pas.

Vite, que quelqu'un m'aide, ou bientôt on me confondra avec une tomate !

- Cortez lève toi ! Tu m'écrase !

OUF, merci sirius, nous nous relevons rapidement, fuyant le regard de l'autre et reportons notre attention sur la scène devant nous.

- Pourquoi black ! moi je trouve que tu est très confortable !

- Ah patmol , elle vient de te faire un compliment là s'exclame james, qui comme nous, essaye de garder son serieux. Sans succés.

Grognement de l'intéressé

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Tiens peter vient d'arriver. Il n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas pris de décision, je vais être obligée de laisser faire lisa , bien que ça ne me plaise pas.

Malheureusement pour lui, nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps et nous ne pouvons pas non plus laisser mourir james et lily.

Je vois lisa me regarder, je sais ce qu'elle veut alors je hoche la tête à contrecœur

- Viens pettigrow, je dois te parler s'exclame t'elle

Et avant que quiconque puisse réagir, elle l'emmène hors de la salle commune.

Les maraudeurs froncent les sourcils et sitius tout en massant son bras me demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas sirius, elle ne va rien lui faire de mal, ils vont bientôt revenir.

enfin j'espère !pensais je

- bon allez tous au lit, même si demain nous sommes en week end, nous devons aller dormir, il est presque minuit !

je souris , lily , préfete jusqu'au bout !

Les garçons se dirigent en grognant vers leur dortoir après nous avoir lancés un «bonne nuit »

Pour ma part je sais que je dormirai mal ce soir, sachant ce qu'il va se passer dans les deux prochains jours.

A ce propos, il faut que je prévienne dumbledore à présent, en espérant qu'il me croit !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§


	11. Chapter 11

P d V de peter

Sa main enserre mon bras et me tire vers la sortie du château, ne me laissant pas de choix quand m'échapper.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le parc, je n'ose pas parler, son visage si sombre à cet instant me fait peur. Au fond de moi, je crois que j'espérai vaguement que Timer ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution, je crois que ce n'était qu'illusion.

Nous sommes à présent à la lisière de la forêt.

Cortez est en train de produire un étrange sifflement, puis se tourne finalement vers moi.

- Tu as ta baguette ?

Je hoche la tête peu rassuré

- Encore un ?

Le propriétaire de cette voix vient de surgir devant nous

Il est grand , brun ,avec des yeux noirs qui vous transpercent.

Il est habillé d'un pantalon de cuir et d'un tee shirt moulant, tout les deux noirs et recouvert d'une cape sombre.

Ce que je vois dans son dos me gèle sur place,……une épée …ce gars à une épée dans le dos et nul doute qu'il sait s'en servir.

- Killian, je me passerai de tes commentaires, occupe toi seulement d'obéir à mes ordres !

Je vois le dénommé Killian acquiescer sèchement

- Et ton équipement ? lui demande-t'il ?

- Je retourne le chercher, tu reste là avec pettigrow.

Elle se détourne alors en direction du château. C'est pas vrai elle va pas me laisser là ! Impuissant, je vois sa silhouette s'effacer lentement.

Terrorisé, je n'arrive pas à faire un geste et le sourire mauvais de Killian ne m'aide pas.

Eh Killian , interdiction de le toucher ! lance cortez qui s'est arrêtée un peu plus loin

Ceci dit, elle retourne définitivement au château me laissant seul submergé par la panique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Lisa

J'entre silencieusement dans la chambre, tout le monde dort, tant mieux ce sera plus facile, je m'aperçois qu'émilie n'est pas là , elle doit être avec dumbledore d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Je me dirige vers mon lit et m'agenouille devant celui ci pour en retirer mon équipement.

Comme celui de Killian, il comporte un pantalon en cuir, un débardeur, une cape, tout cela noir bien entendu et le plus important mon épée.

Cela fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas utilisée.

Mon regard se pose sur le lit de lily mais je secoue la tête : finit le sentimentalisme, je dois redevenir un membre des phoenix, au moins durant ce week end.

Je sors de nouveau et rejoint Killian et pettigrow, ces deux jours vont être éprouvants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv peter

Là voilà qui revient, ses affaires dans les bras. Mais que se passe t'il ? Que va t'elle me faire !

- En route

Je tente de lui poser la question

- où…où ..où est ce….qu'on va ?

elle me regarde agacée et répond glaciale :

- nous allons là où tu pourras choisir ton camps pettigrow

Ca ne va pas, pas du tout, merlin que j'ai peur, elle va me tuer j'en suis sûr.

_Quelques heures pus tard :_

Nous nous trouvons dans une chambre au chaudron baveur, je me tiens recroquevillé sur le lit, Cortez s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain tandis que Killian inspecte son épée, passant les doigt sur la lame presque amoureusement.

Soudain la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement, laissant passé cortez habillée de la même façon que son ami et elle aussi avec une épée.

Mais où suis je tombé ? La voir dans cette tenue la rend terrifiante et elle dégage tellement de puissance que j'en oublie de respirer.

- Killian, va faire un tour et va repérer les environs, tu sais quoi faire

- A tes ordres !

Il se lève et sort de la chambre, non sans s'être dissimulé sous sa cape.

Cortez s'assoit alors sur une chaise près de la fenêtre et regarde pensivement dehors . Je n'ose dire un mot, un silence s'installe, plutôt reposant même si cela semble invraisemblable au vu de la situation.

Elle se tourne soudain vers moi, sa voix est calme mais reste toujours aussi froide :

- Je ne te mentirai pas pettigrow , les deux jours que tu vas passer vont être durs mais nécessaires.

Tu es incapable de choisir et je ne peux te forcer à le faire. Il faut que tu te rende compte toi même, que le chemin des ténèbres n'est pas le bon.

Emilie pense que tu n'es pas mauvais, à toi de le prouver.

Je tiens à te dire que quelque soit ton choix, tu devra en assumer les conséquences

- …….

- Tu as peur ?

- ..oui ..je … désolé…. bégayais je en me recroquevillant un peu plus.

-C'est normal ! Celui qui n'a pas peur est un imbécile. Il est compréhensible de ressentir de la peur mais il ne faut pas que celle ci prenne le dessus et contrôle nos actes.

Comprend-tu pettigrow ?

Je hoche la tête, son discours trouve un écho en moi , et elle me fais moins peur tout à coup. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit qu'avoir peur n'est pas une faiblesse, et sortant de sa bouche à elle, cela me surprend. Je me serais attendu à un autre discours.

Comme si elle lisais dans mes pensées, elle ajoute :

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi , du moins pour l'instant….

Tu ferais mieux de garder ton énergie pour l'évènement à venir, à présent dors, tu as besoin de repos.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le silence prend de nouveau possession de la chambre et malgrès l'ordre je ne peux me résoudre à dormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv Rémus

Je tourne en rond depuis 20 minutes, impossible de trouver peter, je suis inquiet, james et sirius de même.

Nous entendons soudain des pas descendre du dortoir des filles. Peut être savent-elles où il est passé , après tout lisa est la dernière à l'avoir vu.

Des que je les aperçois je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

Emilie a des cernes sous les yeux et se rongent les ongles, quand à lily, elle semble perdue.

- Les filles ça ne va pas ? et où est Lisa ? demandais-je doucement

Lily s'arrête à notre hauteur tandis qu'emilie continue son chemin et s'assoit dans le canapé de la salle commune, celui près de la cheminée qui à l'instant flambe joyeusement.

Lily nous annonce :

- je ne sais rien, émilie n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'elle est levée et Lisa n'a pas dormit ici cette nuit.

Sirius fronce les sourcils et finit par ce diriger vers émilie, je le suis de près, je sais qu'il peut devenir blessant quand il est inquiet.

Emilie où est Cortez ? Et peter non plus n'est pas là ! explique nous !

Elle lève brusquement la tête et se tourne vers moi

- Peter n'est pas rentré hier soir ?

Je secoue la tête :

- Non, son lit n'a pas été défait , ce n'est pas du tout son genre de découcher sans prévenir

Je la vois ouvrir de grands yeux horrifiés et plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Sa réaction me fait craindre le pire

Elle nous dit

- Je suis désolé , je ne savait pas qu'elle avait ça en tête , je …

- Qui ça elle ? l'interrompe sirius , Cortez ?

- Oui …je..

- Tu sais où ils sont ? continu t'il

- Oui mais…

- Dis le nous ! commence à s'énerver sirius alors que notre petite griffondore se tord les mains d'angoisse

- Je ne peux pas , je ..

- Pourquoi…

Je pose ma main sur le bras de sirius et lui demande de se calmer. Furieux , il rejoint james en train de discuter avec lily, ces yeux lançant des éclairs à quiconque passant près de lui.

J'essaye de questionner emilie, essayant la douceur, mais celle ci s'est enfermée dans le mutisme et je ne pu que la regarder inquiet de sa réaction.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv peter

- Reste là et ne bouge pas ! m'ordonne Cortez

Aussitôt après elle s'élançe dans la bataille parmis les cris déchirants de plus en plus nombreux.

Nous sommes sur le chemin de traverse, jusqu'à maintenant tout ce passait bien . Hier nous avions déambulé toute la journée sans rien faire. Cortez et son ami observant les alentours comme de parfait touristes, tout en gardant un œil sur moi.

Je commençais à me dire que je m'étais inquiété pour rien quand ILS étaient arrivés, les mangemorts, accompagnés par des créatures mi humaine mi animale.

A présent je suis caché dans un recoin observant le massacre sans pouvoir bouger . Je n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qui est en train de se passer. Je vois les aurors défendre les civils au péril de leurs vies, plus loin Killian et Cortez se battent eux aussi.

Ils utilisent la magie contre les mangemorts et leurs épées contre les créatures

Soudain devant moi, je vois une fillette d'environ cinq ans, tenter d'échapper à une créature. Celle ci est un mélange d'ours et d'homme , le bas du corps humain tandis qu'au dessus de la ceinture une bête déchainer observe la filette.

Personne ne peut l'aider, tous sont trop occupés.

J'aurais pu rester caché, prisonnier de ma peur, et laisser cette gamine mourir et ne pas risquer ma peau, mais la phrase de Cortez me revint en mémoire « _Il est compréhensible de ressentir de la peur mais il ne faut pas que celle ci prenne le dessus et contrôle nos actes »_

Et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je me précipitais vers la fillette et la projetais à terre dans un roulé boulé qui lui sauva la vie, évitant de justesse les griffes du monstre.

Pour peu de temps, celui ci, furieux, se tourna vers nous encore à terre.

A ce moment j'eu conscience que je n'arriverai jamais à me relever à temps, cependant, là, au milieu de cette bataille, avec cette petite fille qui s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de secours, je me sentais heureux. Oh bien sur j'avais peur ! mais pour la première fois je me sentais utile , important , oui j'avais été important pour cette petite fille .Elle me regardait avec reconnaissance et en se serrant contre moi, c'était comme si elle me criait :_sauve moi j'ai confiance en toi !_

Et alors que le monstre allait nous tomber dessus, il s'arrêta en plein élan , transpercé par une épée .

Derrière lui lisa, l'épée ensanglantée m'accorda son premier sourire, un vrai sourire irradiant son visage, adoucissant ses traits.

Serein, je reportais alors mon attention sur la filette , bien décidé désormais à la mettre à l'abris.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pdv de lily

Toujours aucunes nouvelles, le week end touche à sa fin, et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus.

Emilie n'a pas fermé l'œil, rémus tente de la réconforter, mais elle s'est enfermée dans un cocon et ne semble pas prêter attention à ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Sirius et James se rongent les sangs, des cernes mangeant leurs visages d'habitude si joyeux.

J'ai prévenu dumbledore et il m'a dit qu'il ferait de son mieux pour les retrouver mais il me semblait plutôt préoccupé.

Merlin, faites qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivés !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv Dumbledor

Me voilà enfin à l'hôpital, et ce que j'y vois me soulève le cœur, des familles en pleurs, des dizaines de personnes blessées, sans compter les morts.

Autour de moi, les docteurs et les infirmières ne savent plus où donner de la tête, personne ne remarque ma présence, tous sont choqués. Des enfants appellent leurs parents, d'autres sanglotent ou bien crient de désespoir…ou de douleur.

Je vois un groupe d'aurors revenir avec un autre petit groupe de blessés.

Je soupire, la guerre est bel et bien déclarée.

J'aperçois enfin une des personnes que je cherche, peter pettigrow est assis dans un coin, serrant contre lui une petite fille, il a le regard fixe, il est choqué.

Je me dirige lentement vers lui et m'agenouille à ses cotés.

Peter vous m'entendez, ça va aller maintenant, c'est fini lui dis-je, essayant de parler avec le plus de douceur possible.

Il tourne brièvement son regard vers moi puis fixe de nouveau son point imaginaire.

Son visage est couvert de boue, mais il ne me semble pas blessé.

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, pensais-je sombrement.

J'aperçois soudain Lisa Cortez, elle échange quelques mots avec un garçon de son age, habillé bizarrement, puis se dirige vers nous.

Son regard se pose sur moi, dur comme de la pierre, ses vêtements sont tachés de sang, mais elle ne semble pas choquée, je comprends alors que cette jeune fille en a déjà trop vu.

Cependant l'heure n'est pas aux explications, j'en ai bien conscience.

Elle se tourne vers peter et ses yeux se font plus doux tout comme sa voix.

- Peter, lâche la fillette , le professeur dumbledore va s'en occuper !

Il la regarde ne semblant pas comprendre sa requête puis tourne son regard vers moi, je le rassure :

- Faites moi confiance , j'en prendrai soin.

Finalement il relâche son étreinte et je récupère la petite fille endormie.

La jeune Lisa s'adresse de nouveau à lui

- tu as fait le bon choix peter, tu est quelqu'un de bien, ce sera dur mais tout tes amis seront là pour t'aider et si tu veux en parler je t'écouterai.

Je hoche la tête, ses paroles sont pleines de sagesse, peut être trop pour quelqu'un de son age.

Et soudain, le barrage cède, peter éclate en sanglots violents et j'assiste à une réaction étonnante de la part de lisa (connaissant un peu son caractère).

Elle s'approche du jeune homme et le serre contre elle, certes maladroitement, ce qui me confirme que ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes,mais je pense qu'elle a sentit qu'il en avait besoin .

Je m'éloigne alors, certain qu'elle seule peut le consoler ou du moins l'aider à tenir bon.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv James

Je m'écroule épuisé sur mon lit, cependant je suis rassuré.

Dumbledore nous a annoncé que peter et lisa allaientbien et qu'ils reviendraient bientôt.

Emilie s'est effondrée en pleurs et rémus la console.

Lily est partit se coucher aussi épuisée que moi et sirius est partit faire un tour.

D'après lui il a besoin de respirer, je le comprend.

Malgré cette bonne nouvelle, notre soulagement a été entamé par une nouvelle beaucoup moins bonne : Il y a eu une attaque au chemin de traverse et malgré l'intervention étonnamment rapide des aurors, il y a eu beaucoup de pertes.

Sur ces pensées pour le moins sombres je me sens partir dans les bras de Morphée, j'ai tant besoin de repos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dans un bureau de la gazette, on peut entendre le grattement frénétique d'une plume

Un journaliste rédige l'article le plus important de sa carrière et pourtant il est loin de s'en réjouir.

Par dessus son épaule on peut lire :

Cher lecteurs

_Mes mains tremblent en rédigeant cet article mais il est pourtant de mon devoir de vous informer des évènements de ce week end._

_Ce dimanche, alors que beaucoup faisait leur achat en prévision de noël au chemin de traverse, une attaque a eu lieu. Beaucoup de perte sont à déplorer._

_On nous rapporte malgré le combat violent entre les aurors d'un coté et les mangemorts accompagné des anhilors de l'autre, que beaucoup de civils n'ont pu être sauvés _

_On estime les pertes à 150 morts, 90 blessés et bien entendus énormément de personne choquées. _

_Cependant sans l'intervention des aurors le bilan aurait été beaucoup plus lourd._

_Cette action revendiquée par celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, marque un tournant dans notre histoire _

_La Gazette des sorciers tient à présenter ses plus sincères condoléances aux familles des défunts et remercie les aurors pour leur bravoure. _

_Un journaliste qui ne souhaite pas associer son nom à cette tragédie _

_§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ !_

notes : Alors ! vous en pensez quoi ça vous plait ?


	12. Chapter 12

Pd v lisa

Je laissais mon regard glisser sur le château devant moi, nous étions de retour.

A mes cotés peter se redressa et fixa lui aussi l'école. Nous étions lundi, le professeur était au courant de notre retour et les autres devaient sûrement nous attendre.

- Vas y, intimais-je à peter, ils doivent t'attendre, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Il se tourna brièvement vers moi et partit en courant vers l'entrée du château, son petit visage rond exprimant le soulagement d'être revenu.

Pour ma part j'avais besoin de calme pour faire le point. Apres ce qui s'était passé, nous allions probablement devoir donner des explications et pas seulement à dumbledore.

Nous allions devoir leur dire, affronter le passé, mais si émilie leur faisait confiance et était prête à leur dire la vérité, moi je ne l'étais pas.

J'avais peur, mais finalement je me dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle avec la principale concernée, émilie ,…………….. je ne pouvais prendre de décision toute seule.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers le château.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv rémus

- Peter !

James venait de se lever et se précipita vers l'entrée de la salle commune suivit de sirius.

A coté de moi émilie eut un profond soupir de soulagement, elle me fit signe d'y aller et je ne me le fit pas répéter deux fois.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda james

- oui …. Je…je vais bien nous dit-il avec un petit sourire que je jugeais fatigué.

Je l'observais attentivement et vis qu'il avait changé, je ne saurais l'expliquer mais il était légèrement différent, mes sens de loup garou étaient formels.

Il paraissait fatigué mais il nous souriait visiblement heureux d'être de retour. Cependant je percevait dans ses yeux une lueur hantée.

Sirius ne bronchait pas et je m'attendais au pire.

Je m'approchais de peter suivit d 'émilie et demandais :

- où étais tu ? nous avons été très inquiet ?

sirius ouvrit enfin la bouche

- Rémus ! Peter, je suis désolé, si jamais je mets la main sur elle ! comment ais-je pu me laisser avoir , j'aurais du me fier à ma première impression explosa t'il

- ça va sirius tout va bien, il est rentré tentais-je de le calmer

- oui mais il aurait pu être la plus tôt si elle avait bien voulut nous dire où l'autre folle l'avait emmenée s'emporta t'il en montrant émilie du doigt.

Celle ci baissa la tête honteuse

J'allais prendre sa défense quand quelqu'un me devança :

- Si tu veux un coupable Black, je suis à ta disposition , ce n'est pas de la faute d'émilie.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un bloc vers la porte. Lisa était là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois détachés et balayaient son visage , une coupure barrait sa joue et elle fixait sirius , sans doute blessée par ses propos .

A mon humble avis, elle avait entendu ses reproches et bien qu'elle ne le montra pas , le loup en moi le ressent , elle est blessée.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends, tu a réussi à mettre la main sur moi non ?

confirmation !

Sirius ne bouge pas, je peux voir dans ses yeux un orage dont j'ai un peu de mal à définir la cause, il m'étonne, je croyais vraiment qu'il allait lui passer un savon.

- Je ne ferais rien cortez, tu n'en vaut même pas la peine.

Sur ces paroles, il se détourne d'elle et monte au dortoir, les yeux de lisa se voilent et émilie s'avance vers elle.

Elle pose la main sur son bras mais lisa se dégage violemment en lui disant sèchement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais parfaitement conscience des conséquences, à présent occupe toi de lui dit elle en désignant peter, quand tu auras fini , nous devrons parler !

Elle sortit sur ces paroles, nous laissant figés dans la salle commune.

Je me sentis coupable de ne pas avoir réagit et j'espère que notre réaction face à elle n'aura pas fait de dégâts.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv lisa

Pourquoi ? pourquoi-ais je si mal ? Je savais pourtant à l'instant ou j'ai entraîné pettigrow, qu'ils m'en voudraient tous, je m'y était préparée.

Alors pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Pourquoi les mots de sirius ont-ils l'effet de poignards s'enfonçant dans mon cœur ?

Parce que j'ai un cœur, j'en suis sure à présent ! Mais je n'en veux plus, pas si c'est pour souffrir comme ça !

Je tombe à genoux devant le lac, je ne pleure pas, je ne sais pas comment faire.

Etait-ce une erreur de m'attacher à eux ? Suis-je condamner à finir seule ?

Je reste là à regarder mon reflet dans l'eau du lac, je suis épuisée, je me sens si lasse, Killian avait raison !

J'entends des pas derrière moi, c'est émilie, pourtant je ne me retourne pas, je n'est pas la force d'affronter son regard.

- Je suis désolée, j'aurais du te prévenir, je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate face aux autres…….

- …………….

- Peter est sur le bon chemin à présent mais il faudra continuer à le surveiller, la bataille à été violente mais je pense que grâce à l'intervention des aurors, les pertes seront moins importantes cette fois…….

- …………..

- Je voulais te dire aussi que tu est libre de tout leur dire, je ne m'interposerai pas …..tu peux même leur dire la vérité sur moi ……….de toute façon ils me détestent déjà………je ne veux pas que ce soit ton cas , moi ça ira j'ai l'habitude….

- ARRETE !

je sens alors deux bras entourer mon corps et émilie se serre contre mon dos .

Je ne la vois pas mais je la sens pleurer contre moi. Je n'ose pas bouger, ne comprennat pas ce qui se passe ….

- arrête de dire des choses comme ça , tu n'est pas toute seule et ils ne te détestent pas, nous leur raconterons ensemble et je les obligerai à nous écouter même sirius , et je suis sure qu'il regrette déjà ce qu'il t'a dis.

Nous sommes en guerre lisa, tu ne peut pas baisser les bras, tu dois me protéger tu as oublié, j'ai besoin de toi, quelque soient tes actes je sais que tu le fais pour notre bien alors je serais toujours là, plus jamais tu ne seras seule !

Je me retourne vers elle et la vois agenouillée face à moi ses joues ruisselant de larmes, je sens ma joue me piquer et je porte ma main à mon visage. Il est humide, il me faut quelques minutes pour m'apercevoir que ce sont des larmes, je pleure.Stupéfaite je reste là à comtemplé ma main quand émilie me sourit tendrement et ouvre ses bras. Alors je n'hésite pas et me réfugie dans cette étreinte qu'elle m'offre .

Je pleure, pour la première fois je pleure, bercée par mon amie, ma première véritable amie.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv émilie

Nous nous trouvons devant la chambre des garçons, je tiens dans une de mes mains Le livre et de l'autre je serre la main de lisa. La nuit est tombée et malgré notre fatigue et nos yeux rouges nous nous tenons devant cette porte.

Je suis tellement contente de pouvoir leur dire la vérité, même si j'appréhende un peu leur réaction, surtout celle de rémus, je crois que suis en train de tomber amoureuse !

Lisa se tourne vers moi et me pousse devant la porte m'incitant à frapper. Elle a un sourire rassurant et semble plutôt sereine même si je sais qu'au fond elle est terrorisée.

Je lâche sa main et prends une profonde inspiration

Courage !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

pdv de james

Nous étions tous assis en silence, aucun de nous n'avait envie de parler, tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite.

Nous étions donc plongés dans nos réflexions quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

Nous échangeâmes un regard et finalement rémus se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Ceci fait, il resta figé comme nous tous d'ailleurs.

Incrédule nous fixions les deux jeunes filles qui jusqu'à présent tourmentaient nos pensées.

Elles se tenaient devant nous, émilie portait un gros livre dans ses bras et lisa était en retrait le regard absent.

- on peut entrer s'il vous plait, nous avons des explications à vous fournir dit timidement émilie

Je me levais et les rejoignit tandis que sirius se renfrognait . Raaaaaah quelle tête de mule celui là !

- Entrez et installez vous , j'ai comme l'impression que cela va prendre un peu de temps ! dis-je leur laissant le passage.

Emilie m'adressa un petit sourire de remerciement et s'assit sur un lit alors que lisa alla s'adosser contre la fenêtre sans un regard pour sirius, qui lui aussi l'ignorait.

- Ce que nous allons vous dire doit rester secret, il faut nous le promettre, c'est très important!

J'hochais la tête, à cet instant, j'étais tellement dévoré de curiosité que j'étais près à promettre n'importe quoi !

Les autres eurent la même réaction.

Cependant rémus ajouta

- si cela doit rester secret, mieux vaut peut être en parler autre part ?

Emilie eu de nouveau un petit sourire

- ce ne sera pas nécessaire ….. lisa s'il te plait !

Je me tournais pour voir celle ci se redresser et nous faire face .

Elle leva la main, ferma les yeux et je du fermer les miens car une lumière vive illumina brièvement la pièce.

- Bien continua émilie, nous pouvons parler en toute sécurité à présent

je la fixait incrédule

- comme vous avez pu le voir à l'instant, lisa a fait de la magie sans baguette

- C'est impossible !

Sirius s'était redressé et paraissait pour le moins déconcerté

- non sirius, là d'où nous venons, certaines personnes apprenne cette forme de magie dès l'enfance …..

- tu veux parler de salem la coupa rémus

- Non, je me suis mal exprimée. Je veux parler de l'époque d'où nous venons…

- ………….

- ………….

- ahahahahahaha ! vraiment très drôle je …….

Srius s'arrêta soudain en voyant les visages plus que sérieux de lisa et émilie

Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas, je me pinçais pour vérifier que je ne rêvais pas ………aie non c'était bien réel….. apparemment.

- je vais vous expliquer…commença émilie

- et ne l'interrompez pas, vous poserez vos question après intervint lisa

- merci lisa, bon je disais……..ah oui ,nous venons d'une autre époque , de 2075 pour être précise . Je vous épargne les détails mais nous avons remonté le temps afin de changer l'histoire.

Dans notre monde, voldemort est devenu si puissant que nous avons été obligé d'en venir à ce voyage.

Silence, que voulez vous dire face à de telle révélations

Peter prends soudain la parole :

- c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça, je veux dire que tu te bats aussi bien

Se battre mais ……..

Lisa lui répond et au grand étonnement de tous, avec calme sans aucun mépris ni dégout.

- oui en partie, je suis……………

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers l'entrée.

- quelqu'un approche…..

En effet peu de temps après quelqu'un martèla de coups notre porte , mais nous étions incapable de réagir et c'est finalement émilie qui alla ouvrir .

Une jeune fille de deuxième année se tint alors devant nous , l'air terrorisée.

Rémus se reprit, endosant son rôle de prefet et s'approcha d'elle :

- Que se passe t il ?

- c'est amandine , elle….. ses parents sont morts dans l'attaque et…. Je ne sais pas où elle est…..j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une bêtise ….

La pauvre semble totalement perdue , ses pleurs ont le mérite de nous sortir de notre hébétude.

Sirius et moi échangeons rapidement un regard : la carte !

Rémus doit y avoir pensé car il s'adresse à peter

- Emmène là à Mc Go et dis lui que nous sommes partis à la recherche de l'autre fille.

Il acquiesce et entraîne doucement la petite dehors.

Pendant ce temps je me précipite vers la malle et sort la carte et jette un regard incertain vers les deux jeunes filles prêt de la porte.

- On a pas le temps james, tant pis et puis ce n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'elle nous ont dis.

sirius à raison, je déplie la carte et prononce :

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La carte s'anime et nous nous penchons dessus, je cherche nerveusement un point portant le nom d'amandine et ……. C'a y est !

- Rémus, sirius, elle est à la tour d'astronomie.

Aussitôt dit , nous nous élançons en courant dans cette direction. Quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes presque arrivés au sommet de la tour et je remarque que les filles nous ont suivit

Arrivé en haut rémus ouvre avec précaution la porte.

Nous sortons enfin à l'air libre et la voyons, frêle silhouette perchée sur le bord du muret.

En équilibre, elle regarde vers le bas.

Par merlin elle a l'intention de sauter !

- amandine ? appelle une voix douce

Emilie s'est avancée doucement et essaye d'attirer son attention.

De l'autre coté, je vois lisa s'approcher furtivement de la petite fille qui s'est tournée vers nous.

- laissez moi !

- amandine nous voulons t'aider !

rémus lui aussi s'est adressé à elle avec une voix vraiment très douce.

Sirius lui observe la progression de lisa, elle va y arriver !

Alors qu'émilie et rémus tentent toujours de raisonner la fillette, celle ci aperçoit soudain lisa et sa proximité.

Elle a un mouvement de recul et……………

Ce qui se passe par la suite me semble irréel.

Je vois la fillette partir en arrière et tomber suivit par lisa qui a tenté de la rattraper.

- nooooooooooooonnnnnnnnn !

j'entend à peine le cris de sirius.

Je suis glacé de stupeur et je fixe le muret à présent vide

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

p d v sirius

- noooooooooooooooonnnnnnn!

Je tombe à genoux, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

J'entends émilie s'exclamer :

- par merlin, elle n'y arrivera pas elle est épuisée !

Ses paroles n'ont aucun sens, moi tout ce à quoi je pense c'est que la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, je lui ai dis des horreurs je………….

- Lisa, encore un effort, tu y es presque, allez je t'en pris……… hurle lisa

- par merlin, sirius, james, elle est vivante s'écrie rémus et ………….. incroyable finit il par murmurer

En un bond je me dirige vers le bord suivit de près par james et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix.

A quelques mètres de nous je la vois remonter vers nous difficilement tenant la fillette évanouie dans ces bras.

Vous ne me croirez peut être pas , mais dans son dos deux immenses ailes blanches battent l'air avec puissance et elle progresse ainsi vers nous lentement. Son visage est tiré par l'effort et j'aperçois un tatouage entourant son œil droit tandis qu'un autre part de sa joue gauche et disparaît dans le col de sa chemise. Les deux forment des arabesques noires sur la peau.

Dans un tourbillon de vent, elle arrive enfin à notre hauteur et dépose la fillette dans les bras d'émilie, puis prend encore un peu de hauteur pour se poser derrière nous

Elle nous sourie faiblement et dis avec difficulté :

- vous voyez à présent ce que je suis…………une erreur de la nature ……..

elle vacille et je me précipite pour la rattraper, en même temps que je la vois perdre connaissance ces ailes et ces tatouages disparaissent.

Elle redevenue telle que nous la connaissons .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

notes : alors , alors, ça vous plait ?

Répondez moi vite svp !


End file.
